


Wrong Account

by pilongski, Revantio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Social Media, jericho gang are precious fight me, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Markus Manfred@OfficialMarkusM3hrThe only good thing that @Cyberlife did with androids[A photo of Connor laughing with Sumo in the park](In which Markus uses the wrong account and Twitter is having a field day)





	1. Wrong Account lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's hope that by 2038 twitter is still a thing

**Markus Manfred** _@OfficialMarkusM_  3hr

The only good thing that @Cyberlife did with androids

_[A photo of Connor laughing with Sumo in the park]_

> **Jericho, Josh** _@itsJOSHtime_   3hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM wrong account lol
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred** _@OfficialMarkusM_   3hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime sHIT
> 
>  
> 
> **Est. 2018** _@Cyberlife_   3hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM excuse us.
> 
> _[A photo of RK900 in Cyberlife's meeting room]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh** _@itsJOSHtime_   3hr _  
> _
> 
> @Cyberlife @OfficialMarkusM Markus said "the original is better"
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred** _@OfficialMarkusM_   3hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Cyberlife JOSH.

 

**North**   _@Northingale_   3hr

I wish you guys can see @OfficialMarkusM right now. He's having a meltdown

_[A photo of Markus planking on the floor with Simon comforting him]_

 

**Markus Manfred**   _@OfficialMarkusM_   3hr

The only good thing that @Cyberlife did with androids

_[A photo of Connor laughing with Sumo in the park]_

> **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_ 2hr
> 
> That's a sweet picture of Sumo ^^ RT @OfficialMarkusM The only good thing that @Cyberlife did with androids
> 
> _[A photo of Connor laughing with Sumo in the park]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh** _@ItsJOSHtime_ 2hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM Markus has become a pile of thirium goo wow good job detective

 

**Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_ 2hr

Look at my bro

_[A photo of Markus crouching down]_

> **Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_ 2hr
> 
> I THINK HE'S REBOOTING OH SHIT
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_ 2hr
> 
> @SimonOfficiale have you tried giving him a picture of Connor's ass it should fix him
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_ 2hr
> 
> @Northingale I hacked him a bit to make a call to @_RK800. Do your charm, Connor! Talk to him!

 

**Markus Manfred**   _@OfficialMarkusM_ 30m

I have recovered and is doing well. Thank you for the support everyone.

 

**Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_ 30m

wow didn't peg that @OfficialMarkusM and @_RK800 have a secret relationship ;) #whatatimetobealive

> **Connor Anderson**   _@_RK800_   30m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @OfficialMarkusM There is nothing secret between us?
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_   30m
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM well yeah but as soon as @SimonOfficiale make him call you he recovered how do you explain that
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**   _@_RK800_ 30m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @OfficialMarkusM @SimonOfficiale Well I am happy to help him. I am fond of him after all :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_ 25m
> 
> @_RK800 @WeLoveRK800 @OfficialMarkusM SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE MARKUS IS HAVING A SEIZURE
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_   25m
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @_RK800 @WeLoveRK800 @OfficialMarkusM for fuck's sake we are androids, simon. Do a video call with connor or something
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh** _@itsJOSHtime_ 25m
> 
> @Northingale @SimonOfficiale @_RK800 @WeLoveRK800 @OfficialMarkusM I can imagine the media is having a field trip with this XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Hank Anderson** _@hank_sabbath_ 25m
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale @SimonOfficiale @_RK800 @WeLoveRK800 @OfficialMarkusM oh the media is not the only one having a field trip

 

**Hank Anderson** _@hank_sabbath_   20m

@OfficialMarkusM run.

> **Elijah Kamski** _@OfficialKamski_ 15m
> 
> *popcorn* RT @hank_sabbath @OfficialMarkusM run.
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_ 10m
> 
> RIP Markus RT @hank_sabbath @OfficialMarkusM run.
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_ 10m
> 
> RIP Markus RT @hank_sabbath @OfficialMarkusM run.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh** __@itsJOSHtime__ 10m
> 
> RIP Markus RT @hank_sabbath @OfficialMarkusM run.
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**   _@OfficialMarkusM_ 10m
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @Northingale @itsJOSHtime i hate all of you
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**   _@_RK800_ 5m
> 
> @hank_sabbath @OfficialMarkusM Dad, do you want to make me sad :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho** _ _@SimonOfficiale_   _5m
> 
> Markus is back online due to this RT @_RK800 @hank_sabbath @OfficialMarkusM Dad, do you want to make me sad :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho** _ _@SimonOfficiale_   _3m
> 
> But Markus can't be online now, he's busy. Jericho gang logging out!

 

**Elijah Kamski** _@OfficialKamski_ 1s

I first created android so I don't have to do chores and now I witnessed android soap opera on Twitter O:) #whatatimetobealive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski's twitter when the androids are becoming deviant: (/_＼)  
> Kamski's twitter when there's android soap opera: ( ﾉ ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	2. #WhoIsLeader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter asking the real question: who's behind @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We thought we'd only make one but we just had to shitpost at one a.m.
> 
> Also big thanks to our friend Kazue for contributing! You should make AO3 account so we can add you.
> 
> Also reminder that Kamski is a gen Z (he was born in 2002) so he was most definitely ~~a shitposter~~ grew up with social media

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800_

**LEADER** _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2hr

You can't spell cinnamon roll without Connor 

_[A photo of Connor smiling while reading a report in his hand]_

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800_

**LEADER** _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2hr

He can beat the sun's brightness with his smile

_[A close-up photo of Connor smiling ear to ear beautifully]_

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800_

**LEADER** _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2hr

Working too hard to keep our city safe!

_[A photo of Connor in sleep mode on his desk. It was taken behind window glass from another room]_

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800_

**LEADER** _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1hr

Game changer

_[A photo of Connor exiting the precinct. The sun was behind Connor thus displaying his full figure. Connor was stroking his hair backwards. It was candid]_

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800_

**LEADER**  @ _ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1hr

No words

_[A photo of Connor dragging someone to get closer to a herd of dogs. Connor was looking flushed with excitement, blueish hue across his face. The photo was taken by whoever Connor was dragging]_

> **IIIIIL** _@lossforwords_   55m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 THANK YOU ADMIN FOR SHARING THIS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry** _@toastyBrad_   55m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 Leader's photo is bordering creepy as usual lol but without him we wouldn't get this quality photo so i don't know how to feel :')
> 
>  
> 
> **EEEE (Karen)**    _@makarena__   55m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 thank you officer for keeping our city safe!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Gavin Reed**    _@fieldofreeds_   50m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 why the fuck this still exist
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there** _@obiwankenobaee_   50m
> 
> @fieldofreeds @WeLoveRK800 don't be a hater
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   50m
> 
> @fieldofreeds @WeLoveRK800 don't be a hater
> 
>  
> 
> **Hank Anderson** _@h_ _ank_sabbath_   45m
> 
> @fieldofreeds @WeLoveRK800 don't be a hater
> 
>  
> 
> **Jeffrey Fowler**    _@JFowler_   45m
> 
> @fieldofreeds @WeLoveRK800 don't be a hater
> 
>  
> 
> **Gavin Reed**    _@fieldofreeds_   40m
> 
> @hank_sabbath @JFowler @WeLoveRK800 why the fuck are you here
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_   30m
> 
> @fieldofreeds *~ blocked ~*
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there** _@obiwankenobaee_   30m
> 
> @fieldofreeds @WeLoveRK800 justice is served >D
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_ 30m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 but seriously #WhoIsLeader ??? He contributed so much for our fan club and yet we know nothing???
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_ 30m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 aND LOOK AT LAST PHOTO IT WAS SO INTIMATE MY KOKORO JUST BURST???? WITH HAPPINESS??? COME ON ADMIN TELL US #WhoIsLeader !!! #LeaderConspiracy
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**   _@banaynay_   30m
> 
> @pgsteamy@WeLoveRK800 #LeaderConspiracy has been going on for as long as the FC exist but no one knows who they are. You can search #LeaderConspiracy tag on tumblr for more theory.
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata @ ENNI H-7** @mapleaplepine 30m
> 
> @pgsteamy @WeLoveRK800 @banaynay the generally accepted theory is that @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld is either @DPDOfficial's officer or one of Jericho's androids
> 
>  
> 
> **daddy camski**    _@camskiiiii_   30m
> 
> @banaynay @pgsteamy@WeLoveRK800 @mapleaplepine or you can look @OfficialKamski's theory on twitter lol he posted 5 minutes ago
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   30m
> 
> @camskiiiii @banaynay @WeLoveRK800 wHAT WHERE

 

**Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   35m

(1/7) Is no one not gonna talk about how @WeLoveRK800 biggest contributor is @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld and is probably @OfficialMarkusM #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy

 

 **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   35m  
  
(2/7) And by probably I mean definitely. We know from @itsJOSHtime that @OfficialMarkusM has a side account for his obsession with Connor #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy

_[A screenshot of Josh's comment on a photo of Connor laughing with Sumo in the park in Markus's tweet]_

 

 **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   35m  
  
(3/7) and then @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld photos of Connor looks really intimate like it was taken by someone close to/know Connor. And we know it can't be his dad because he doesn't want anyone to look at Connor like that #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy

 

 **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   30m  
  
(4/7) Why should it be someone close to/know Connor you ask? If you look at one of Leader's newest post, Connor was seen dragging someone who were taking his picture. And who else can it be beside Leader? #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy

_[A photo of Connor dragging someone to get closer to a herd of dogs. Connor was looking flushed with excitement, blueish hue across his face. The photo was taken by whoever Connor was dragging]_

 

**Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   30m

(5/7) and yes I did check (by I did I mean my lovely Chloe did) and yes Leader is the first one to post such picture #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy

 

 **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   30m  
  
(6/7) but do you know who else can get close with Connor? @OfficialMarkusM. There were some reports that Markus has been seen exiting the precinct a lot of times counting out official visit. #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy

 

 **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   30m  
  
(7/7) So there it is. @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld is @OfficialMarkusM. I rest my case. #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy 

> **Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski #shooked 
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski #shooked
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there** _@obiwankenobaee_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski #shooked
> 
>  
> 
> **Joss Douglas**    _@JossDouglas_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski #shooked
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski #shooked
> 
>  
> 
> **Joseph Sheldon**    _@JoSheldon_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski #shooked
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   30m
> 
> @JoSheldon @OfficialKamski dad???
> 
>  
> 
> **M.F.**    _@MillsF_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski #shooked
> 
>  
> 
> **Percival ftw**    _@ReadyPlayerTwo_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski and @KNC gonna post article about this in 3... 2... 1...
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski @OfficialMarkusM you were found out lol
> 
>  
> 
> **Adam Chapman**    _@imachampion_   30m
> 
> @OfficialKamski was no where to be seen on the first deviant case but jump right away on #WhoIsLeader conspiracy lol #priorities
> 
>  
> 
> **Joss Douglas**    _@JossDouglas_   30m
> 
> explain RT @itsJOSHtime: @OfficialKamski @OfficialMarkusM you were found out lol 
> 
>  
> 
> **CONNOR MY LOVE**    _@Jeanneonni_   25m
> 
> @OfficialKamski's tHEORY MAKE ME SHOOKETH. LEADER TELL US THE T R U TH @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld #LeaderConspiracy
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   25m
> 
> Leader @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld never appeared, even in our gatherings. Suspicious .-__.- RT @OfficialKamski: (7/7) So there it is. @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld is @OfficialMarkusM. I rest my case. #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   25m
> 
> @imachampion you gotta prioritize something in life ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   25m
> 
> @OfficialKamski @imachampion after that statement KNC is ging to publish an article about how you didn't care about humanity
> 
>  
> 
> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   25m
> 
> @OfficialKamski @imachampion *going
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski** _@OfficialKamski_   25m
> 
> @laiky-laiky @imachampion that's journalist for you

 

 **Too Hot**    _@hotdaaaaaaaaamn_   25m

I must agree with @OfficialKamski's theory, tbh. GUESSED IT LONG AGO, EVEN. STEP UP, BOSS @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld @OfficialMarkusM #LeaderConspiracy

 

 **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yooooomama_   25m

BUT GUYS WHAT IF @WeLoveRK800 ADMIN IS @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld THUS ALSO @OfficialMarkusM THAT WOULD BE DOUBLE #SHOOKED

> **Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_   25m
> 
> @yooooomama don't be ridiculous you already met us
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_   25m
> 
> @yooooomama but we would love @OfficialMarkusM to join us :')

 

 **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   10m

You have to look at him. North laughed so hard tho

_[A photo of Markus frozen in his seat, staring at nothing while North slapped his hand, laughing]_

> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   5m
> 
> @SimonOfficiale does this mean Kamski's theory is true??? #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy
> 
>  
> 
> **Too Hot**    _@hotdaaaaaaaaamn_ 5m
> 
> SAVED. Thanks for the meme material, @SimonOfficiale
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata @ ENNI H-7** @mapleaplepine 4m
> 
> hIS FACE I FUCKING CANT. The face you make when you forgot to do something your mom asked you an hour ago

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   10m

Sorry for disappearing. I mean this whole thing is hilarious

_[A picture of wheezing meme]_

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   10m

@_RK800 Yo you gotta fix him. I think he's short-circuiting and trying to reboot himself

_[A video of North slapping Markus's frozen and empty face]_

> **trash bin for life** _@pgsteamy_   10m
> 
> @Northingale thank god for memeable politician @OfficialMarkusM you have my vote
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**   _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_ 9m
> 
> paused every second. screencaptured. I could make a year worth of meme from this. b ea u ti fu l.
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yooooomama_   9m
> 
> _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_ How does he not have a meme fanbase on his own????? Where else can you get meme android politician????
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_  8m
> 
> @yooooomama count me in his Meme FanClub lmao
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon** _@Tianadon_ 7m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO @yooooomama can @OfficialMarkusM meme fanbase called @OfficialMarkusMeme thanks
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   6m
> 
> Genius. RT @Tianadon: @ITSMEDIIIOOO @yooooomama can @OfficialMarkusM meme fanbase called @OfficialMarkusMeme thanks

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   5m

Aren't you gonna address this @OfficialMarkusM #WhoIsLeader #LeaderConspiracy

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4m
> 
> @itsJOSHtime I can neither confirm nor deny this statement
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   3m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @itsJOSHtime oh now he's playing the politician card >:( 

 

 **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   1yr

@JFowler can I arrest Markus's plastic ass

 

 **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   1yr

@JFowler chief let me arrest Markus I can't let his perverted eyes stared at my son's ass any longer

> **Jeffrey Fowler**    _@JFowler_   1yr
> 
> @hank_sabbath Not until Android are recognize as an American citizen

 

 **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_ 5m

@KNC hey is android considered as american citizen now

> **KNC News**    _@KNC_   4m
> 
> @hank_sabbath It has been for a year.
> 
> _[link to KNC's article about the legislation]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   3m
> 
> @KNC cool just checking
> 
>  
> 
> **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   2m
> 
> @JFowler can I arrest @OfficialMarkusM now
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_   1m
> 
> @hank_sabbath dad no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is listed as RK1000 but both Connor and Markus only appeared for a brief of time :')


	3. A Ship Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @WeLoveRK800 took a photo that breaks the internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send lots of love for Revantio because she's having an exam right now! ><)9

**IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   6hr

I saw @hank_sabbath's tweet yesterday (he's Connor's dad and police partner in DPD! Go check him for overprotective dad content and being done with life in general), is @OfficialMarkusM okay? @Northingale @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale

> **Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_   6hr
> 
> @lossforwords Don't worry, we have contingency plan in case something like that happen
> 
>  
> 
> **500 pajamas**    _@KissThePJ500_   6hr
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @lossforwords Thank rA9 I was worried what would happened to us androids if that happens.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   6hr
> 
> @KissThePJ500 @SimonOfficiale @lossforwords don't worry, we got you fam
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   6hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @KissThePJ500 @SimonOfficiale @lossforwords no one loves me anymore :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   6hr
> 
> I do :) RT @OfficialMarkusManfred: @itsJOSHtime @KissThePJ500 @SimonOfficiale @lossforwords no one loves me anymore :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   6hr
> 
> aBORT THE SHIPRT @_RK800: I do :) RT @OfficialMarkusManfred: @itsJOSHtime @KissThePJ500 @SimonOfficiale @lossforwords no one loves me anymore :(

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   5hr

@OfficialMarkusM Do you know Connor interfaced with 73% of The Eden Club's androids? You know what that means ;)

> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   5hr
> 
> #PROTECTCONNORSINNOCENCE RT @Northingale: @OfficialMarkusM Do you know Connor interfaced with 73% of The Eden Club's androids? You know what that means ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   5hr
> 
> #PROTECTCONNORSINNOCENCE RT @Northingale: @OfficialMarkusM Do you know Connor interfaced with 73% of The Eden Club's androids? You know what that means ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **EEEE (Karen)**    _@makarena__   5hr
> 
> #PROTECTCONNORSINNOCENCE RT @Northingale: @OfficialMarkusM Do you know Connor interfaced with 73% of The Eden Club's androids? You know what that means ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Detroit Police Department** _@DPDOfficial_   5hr
> 
> #PROTECTCONNORSINNOCENCE RT @Northingale: @OfficialMarkusM Do you know Connor interfaced with 73% of The Eden Club's androids? You know what that means ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   5hr
> 
> @Northingale How do you know??? Why are you telling me this??? Isn't this private???
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_   5hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Sorry. I meant to send it to @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld but it doesn't matter anyway
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life** _@pgsteamy_   5hr
> 
> DOES THAT MEAN #KAMSKITHEORY IS TRUE??? RT @Northingale: @OfficialMarkusM Sorry. I meant to send it to @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld but it doesn't matter anyway
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   5hr
> 
> @Northingale Stop adding fuel to fire

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4hr

Tomorrow I'm going away for a speech at New York City and then to @KNC for an interview the day after tomorrow. I'm going to miss Detroit :') #busybusybusy 

> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Is Detroit the only thing you're missing ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Anyway don't forget after that you still have Channel 16 for another interview
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4hr
> 
> @SimonOfficiale This will be off the record; I hate you
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Awww come on I slipped something nice on your schedule today :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4hr
> 
> @SimonOfficiale Thank rA9 you're my secretary or I won't take you with me on this trip
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM what are you going to talk about?
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4hr
> 
> @spicygreen android rights among other things. We'll post the details later
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Take me with you
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4hr
> 
> @Northingale No way I'm taking Simon and ONLY Simon
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Ok maybe I'll take Josh too
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM :)
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @itsJOSHtime What the hell Markus this isn't fair??? Is this because of earlier???
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_ 4hr
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime The last time you accompany me on official business we nearly lost Cyberlife's agreement to keep producing biocomponents
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_ 4hr
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime To be fair the guy was an asshole for grabbing you but you get what I mean
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @itsJOSHtime It's definitely because of earlier >:'(
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM goodluck!!!

 

 **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1hr

OMG GUYS PREPARE YOURSELFFFF

 

 **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1hr

NONE OF THE ADMINS ARE COHERENT RIGHT NOW so we apologize before hand but LOOK

 _[A photo of Markus and Connor walking hand to hand in a park. Connor is smiling to the blueberry ice cream in his hand while Markus is smiling to Connor in general]_  

> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1hr
> 
> ADMIN LEA MANAGED TO TAKE THAT PHOTO WE ARE ALL SHOOKETH
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   1hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 FuCK
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   1hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 ARE THEY ON A DATE???
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_ 1hr
> 
> @pgsteamy WE DON'T KNOW WE FEEL BAD FOR TAKING PICTURE BUT THIS??? IS??? PRECIOUS??!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   1hr
> 
> I am living.
> 
> _[This photo is a reaction image to OP. Kamski is wearing his red bathrobe and drinking wine with his Chloes. He has that 'i knew it' smug on his face]_
> 
>  
> 
> **daddy camski**    _@camskiiiii_   1hr
> 
> I can't believe @OfficialKamski's theory is true #KamskiTheory RT @WeLoveRK800: NONE OF THE ADMINS ARE COHERENT RIGHT NOW so we apologize before hand but LOOK
> 
> _[A photo of Markus walking hand to hand in a park. Connor is smiling to the blueberry ice cream in his hand while Markus is smiling to Connor in general]_
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   1hr
> 
> @camskiiiii umm but no???? #KamskiTheory is anything but confirmed
> 
>  
> 
> **daddy camski**    _@camskiiiii_   1hr
> 
> @banaynay but it fits the narrative!
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   1hr
> 
> @camskiiiii I mean yeah it fits and it would be wholesome if that were true but until Leader (or maybe Markus) said anything it's still just a theory
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   1hr
> 
> @camskiiiii anyway if Markus = Leader why would he post pictures of his bf like that
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@_ _Northingale_   1hr
> 
> Because Markus is a mess :) RT @banaynay: @camskiiiii anyway if Markus = Leader why would he post pictures of his bf like that
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   1hr
> 
> @Northingale ok I did not expect that
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   50m
> 
> North might be onto something after all RT @Northingale: Because Markus is a mess :) RT @banaynay: @camskiiiii anyway if Markus = Leader why would he post pictures of his bf like that
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   50m
> 
> @Northingale ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS OR ARE YOU MESSING WITH US :'(((((((
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   50m
> 
> @MCCREEEEEEEEE hmm I wonder.
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   50m
> 
> @MCCREEEEEEEEE But I can tell you this: they are not dating. yet.
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   50m
> 
> @Northingale  _[a gif of patrick surprised face inception]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   50m
> 
> @Northingale North...

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   40m

It pains me to tell this but @Northingale has been banned from her account until tomorrow

> **pinata @ ENNI H-6**    _@mapleaplepine_   40m
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale wait why???
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   40m
> 
> @mapleaplepine @Northingale let it be a lesson that even the kindest person has their limit

 

 **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   10m

(1/5) Twitter has been screaming over @WeLoveRK800's photo (that and whether #KamskiTheory is true but it is a thread for another day). But instead of speculating, y'all should find information from the TRUSTED source. Did you guys forget our dear detective's dad?

 

 **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   10m

(2/5) Why would Lt. Anderson threaten Markus? As far as we know, there were little interaction between Markus and Connor across twitter (so Hank repeatedly asking his superior to arrest Markus on twitter seemed useless).

_[Screenshot of Hank's 'run' tweet to Markus]_

_[Screenshot of  Hank's tweet 'can i arrest @OfficialMarkusM' to Fowler]_

 

 **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   10m

(3/5) We could assume that he did this because of #KamskiTheory that stated Markus = Leader (and looking at Leader's bordering stalker behavior safe to say Lt. Anderson might be worried). But no, Lt. Anderson had been asking his superior to arrest Markus since a year ago

_[Screenshot of Hank's tweet from a year ago, asking Fowler to arrest Markus only to be turned down]_

 

 **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   9m

(4/5) This indicates that Lt. Anderson had been 'protecting' Connor from Markus since a year ago. And then suddenly everything makes sense. North's earlier indication. Simon's comments on Markus's tweet. The Jericho's teasing of Markus's yesterday tweet. Even Kamski's claimed report.

_[Screenshot of North's earlier tweet saying Markus and Connor is not dating yet]_

_[Screenshot of Simon's comment saying 'Is Detroit the only thing you're missing ;)' from Markus's earlier tweet]_

_[_ _Screenshot of North's yesterday tweet of a video showing Markus rebooting]_

_[Screenshot of Kamski's theory saying that Markus has been seen visiting the precinct not on official business]_

 

 **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   9m

(5/5) In conclusion: MARKUS HAS BEEN PINING OVER CONNOR FOR A YEAR Y'ALL WAKE UP AMERICA

> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   9m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO  _[gif of himself from younger days giving thumbs up]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   9m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO (this is North tweeting from Jericho's office computer) I'm tearing up :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata @ ENNI H-6**   _@mapleapplepine_   9m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO OMG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> **I, Android** _@laiky-laiky_   9m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO Simon's other comment on the same tweet also suggest that his surprise was a time for Markus to have a date with Connor before he go to New York
> 
> _[Screenshot of Simon's comment saying 'I slipped something nice on your schedule today']_
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Joss**    _@itsJOSHtime_   8m _  
> _
> 
> NORTH WHAT THE HELL RT @ITSMEDIIIOOO: (this is North tweeting from Jericho's office computer) I'm tearing up :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**    _@obiwankenobaee_   8m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO STAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPHH
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   8m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO if #KamskiTheory is true that would explain Leader's existence. If Markus is indeed pining (and he is based on North's comment) that it would explain why he had a second account because we just need to express our love for Connor you know what I mean :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   7m
> 
> We know exactly what you mean RT @lossforwords: @ITSMEDIIIOOO if #KamskiTheory is true that would explain Leader's existence. If Markus is indeed pining (and he is based on North's comment) that it would explain why he had a second account because we just need to express our love for Connor you know what I mean :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **CONNOR MY LOVE**    _@Jeanneonni_ 7m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO now that this exist I start to ship them :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   7m
> 
> Can we call them RK1000 because Markus is a prototype of RK200 and Connor is RK800 model and RK(200+800) = RK1000 RT @Jeanneonni: @ITSMEDIIIOOO now that this exist I start to ship them :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   6m
> 
> This will be awkward when Cyberlife released a RK1000 model RT @noqueen: Can we call them RK1000 because Markus is a prototype of RK200 and Connor is RK800 model and RK(200+800) = RK1000 RT @Jeanneonni: @ITSMEDIIIOOO now that this exist I start to ship them :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   6m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 they can just make RK1000 as their lovechild :')
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   6m
> 
> @noqueen @WeLoveRK800 it might come true
> 
> _[Screenshot of Connor's 'I do :)' reply to Markus's 'no one loves me anymore :(' tweet]_
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   6m
> 
> @lossforwords @WeLoveRK800 *INCOHERENT SCREAM*
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_ 5m
> 
> But guys Markus/Connor/Leader iykwim :')))))) #amialoneinthis

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   15m

They were fighting a minute ago

_[First picture is North yelling at Markus. Photo taken from a far]_

_[_ _Second picture is North laughing at a tablet while Markus just facepalms. The angle stays the same. Connor is seen entering the room]_

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   3m

These nerds

_[A video of Markus and Connor having a conversation in the same room as the picture before._

_Connor: Are you okay, Markus?_

_Markus: Apparently we have a ship name now._

_Connor: A ship name? Like Jericho?_

_The video ended with North's wheezing and camera shaking, cutting Josh's laugh]_

> **CONNOR MY**   **LOVE**    _@Jeanneonni_   2m
> 
> @itsJOSHtime TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD. TOO PURE.
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   2m
> 
> @itsJOSHtime He attacc, he detecc, but must importantly he must be protecc
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   2m
> 
> @itsJOSHtime OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD SO PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> **EEEE (Karen)**    _@makarena__   2m
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @OfficialMarkusM was right. @Cyberlife did good with him :'))))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski: Chloe, have this 'bros before hoes' as my successor
> 
> Chloe: I don't think naming a successor based on how well they shitpost is wise, Elijah
> 
> Kamski: You're right :/


	4. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and co. are going on a business trip.  
> Connor's fanbase is worried to their Leader's well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [queenjericho](https://queenjericho.tumblr.com/post/175305336501/a-fan-edit-for-unezweitelu-and-pilongski-amazing) on tumblr for making [this edit from the first chapter](https://queenjericho.tumblr.com/post/175305336501/a-fan-edit-for-unezweitelu-and-pilongski-amazing)!!!

**North**    _@Northingale_   2d

I'm back and I'm crying because I missed so much yesterday :'))

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   2d

Like yesterday Markus/Connor just happened and this popped up immediately https://rk-1000-ship.tumblr.com/post/1970911/rk1000-fanfic-arrest-my-heart-detective

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   2d

Let's see what Twitter has to offer today

 

 **Gavin Reed**    _@fieldofreeds_ 2d

@Northingale if you have siblings would they be South, East, West

> **North** _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @fieldofreeds I have such high expectation.
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @fieldofreeds also don't talk to me or my nonexistent siblings ever again

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2d

We're off!

 _[A selfie of Josh in the airport's waiting room_.  _Behind him was Simon spacing out and Markus talking on his own with a soft expression]_

> **North**    _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime I expect souvenirs
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2d
> 
> @Northingale What do you want?
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime A New York beauty would be nice
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_ 2d
> 
> @Northingale No man is worthy enough for you
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Who said anything about man?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_ 2d
> 
> @Northingale We also can't bring kittens because we're flying on a plane
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime killjoy :'(
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Why are they like that it's creepy???
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2d
> 
> @pgsteamy Simon's probably proof-reading Markus's speech and Markus is on the phone
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime aaahhh sorry sometimes I forgot you guys have a computer build-in so you don't need for cellphones and the likes ;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @OfficialMarkusM good luck for the speech and the interview!!! I'll definitely watch!

 

 **Gavin Reed**    _@fieldofreeds_   2d

Expecting to get the bodyguard duty so I can escape this hellhole and guess who gets it?? Fucking greenie.

> **Jeffrey Fowler**    _@JFowler_   
> 
> @fieldofreeds I can see you from here. Get your ass back to work!

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   2d

I feel like shutting down. I'm an android I can't have jetlag it doesn't make any sense.

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   2d
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Hang in there leader the cause is nothing without you :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   2d
> 
> @_RK800 if you say so :)
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 whipped.
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yooooomama_   2d
> 
> #KamskiTheory confirmed RT @_RK800: @OfficialMarkusM Hang in there leader the cause is nothing without you
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   2d
> 
> Stop it. It would be awkward for Leader if it wasn't. RT @yooooomama: #KamskiTheory confirmed RT @_RK800: @OfficialMarkusM Hang in there leader the cause is nothing without you
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   2d
> 
> if anything it's #RK1000 confirmed RT @banaynay: Stop it. It would be awkward for Leader if it wasn't. RT @yooooomama: #KamskiTheory confirmed RT @_RK800: @OfficialMarkusM Hang in there leader the cause is nothing without you

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2d

I feel embarassed now that people recognize me

_[A photo of Josh hugging a young boy]_

_[A photo of Josh with another PJ500]_

_[A photo of Josh blushing while talking to an elderly woman]_

_[A photo of Josh looking surprised to a little girl and what appears to be her parental figures]_

> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime It must be nice to have lot of free time
> 
> _[Screenshot of Simon's interface which was full of opened documents]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2d
> 
> @SimonOfficiale  _[A photo of Simon gaping like a fish when a young woman ask him to take a photo with her]_
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Josh don't tease Simon. He's just jealous.
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   2d
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime Don't read into things that aren't there to begin with.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   2d
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @itsJOSHtime @Northingale it's nice to see you guys again ^^ are you busy later? Maybe we should catch up. We'll be here until the day after tomorrow
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   2d
> 
> @IAmKara @itsJOSHtime @Northingale I'll tell Markus. He'd be delighted to see you well!
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @itsJOSHtime @IAmKara Why are we getting together when I'm not there :'(( #notfair

 

 ** **LEADER****    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2d

Well this is a surprise :))

_[A photo of Connor in a crowded place. Connor was seen coordinating something, his LED is turning from blue to yellow. He was wearing navy suit instead of his usual DPD jacket]_

> ****hello there****    _@obiwankenobaee_   2d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld how can Connor look like a model in every single photo you took
> 
>  
> 
> ****EEEE (Karen)****    _@makarena__   2d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld LEADER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE MISSED YOU!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ****LEADER****    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2d
> 
> @makarena_ Around. I do have a job you know
> 
>  
> 
> ****EEEE (Karen)****    _@makarena__   2d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld does that job involving a speech at New York?
> 
>  
> 
> ****LEADER****    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_  2d
> 
> @obiwankenobaee He's just that beautiful I guess
> 
>  
> 
> ****LEADER****    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2d
> 
> @makarena_ Hahahaha I wish I were Markus :>
> 
>  
> 
> ****banaynay****    _@banaynay_   2d
> 
> #KamskiTheory debunked RT @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld: @makarena_ Hahahaha I wish I were Markus :>
> 
>  
> 
> ****daddy camski****    _@camskiiiii_   2d
> 
> No pic = hoax RT @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld: @makarena_ Hahahaha I wish I were Markus :>
> 
>  
> 
> ****LEADER****    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2d
> 
> *sweats* RT @camskiiiii: No pic = hoax RT @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld: @makarena_ Hahahaha I wish I were Markus :>
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   2d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld what do you think of the rumor of Connor and Markus dating?
> 
>  
> 
> **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2d
> 
> @toastyBrad sad but as long as Connor is happy then I am happy :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   2d
> 
> AS EXPECTED OF OUR LEADER!!!! RT @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld: @toastyBrad sad but as long as Connor is happy then I am happy :'))
> 
>  
> 
> ****RK1000!!!****    _@Jeanneonni_  2d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld WAIT A MINUTE isn't that where Markus will have his speech?
> 
>  
> 
> ****EEEE (Karen)****    _@makarena__   2d
> 
> @Jeanneonni @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld how do you know?
> 
>  
> 
> ****RK1000!!!****    _@Jeanneonni_  2d
> 
> @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld I'm one of the staffs
> 
>  
> 
> ****EEEE (Karen)****    _@makarena__   2d
> 
> @Jeanneonni @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld you're of working age?!?!?!?! I thought you were 15!
> 
>  
> 
> ****RK1000!!!****    _@Jeanneonni_  2d
> 
> @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld should I be offended of flattered ;) ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_  2d
> 
> @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld anyway I'm so happy I'm in the same venue as my bae Connor and (possibly) Leader X'DD
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   2d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader let's meet up! I promise I won't tell anyone how you look like!
> 
>  
> 
> **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2d
> 
> @Jeanneonni That would kill the mysterious aura I'm trying to build uwu
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   2d
> 
> As I say, suspicious RT @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld: @Jeanneonni That would kill the mysterious aura I'm trying to build uwu

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2d

Simon: Markus, you should practice your speech

Markus:

_[A video of Markus and Connor talking. The video was taken from another room. Josh is probably hiding when he filmed it._

_Markus: Wow. I didn't expect to see you here!_

_Connor: Well, I wanted to surprise you. But you spotted me._

_Markus: It's still nice to see you nonetheless._

_The camera then zoomed in to Simon, sitting in the back of the room. Simon deadpanned at the camera.]_

> **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Simon is making the same face as my mom when I haven't cleaned my room for the past hour
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata @ ENNI H-4**    _@mapleaplepine_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Simon is making the same face as me when I remember that enni will be here soon
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yooooooooomama_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Simon is #mood tbh
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Simon always makes that face whenever Connor is over
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   2d
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime You're making me sound like I hate Connor. Which I'm not! It's just Markus forgets everything once Connor is in his peripheral
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   2d
> 
> hey bro @ITSMEDIIIOOO RT @SimonOfficiale: @Northingale @itsJOSHtime You're making me sound like I hate Connor. Which I'm not! It's just Markus forgets everything once Connor is in his peripheral 
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes** _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_ 2d
> 
> @noqueen I made a thread about RK1000 once and suddenly it's like I'm the captain of this ship. If anything you should probably mention @Jeanneonni since she's so adamant about it
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!** _@Jeanneonni_ 2d
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO @noqueen no need. You see the girl at the edge of the frame who looks constipated? That's me :')

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2d

@OfficialMarkusM's speech is starting. We'll be off twitter for a while after this (because we want to hang out with some friends that we don't see often and after that would be the KNC interview so it would be pretty hectic). Here's something so you don't miss us.

_[A photo of Markus drolling while in sleep mode. The interior looks like it was inside of a plane]_

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Why are my friends so mean???
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Delete this I have a reputation to uphold!!! >(
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @OfficialMarkusM :3c)
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   2d
> 
> @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime I'm trying to have a speech here >:'(
> 
>  
> 
> **In Robo Jesus We Trust**    _@OfficialMarkusMeme_   2d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime SNAP. This is going to our meme compilation. Thank you for your input!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2d
> 
> @OfficialMarkusMeme I don't even know what to say. I wish I came up with this sooner (You are welcome by the way)
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   2d
> 
> Dad: What do you want to be in life?
> 
> Me: To be like Markus where he can still calmly meme when he's about to give a speech to the world

 

 **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   2d

@OfficialMarkusM did such a good job with his speech. Well done! #AndroidRights

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1hr
> 
> @spicygreen Thank you for your kind words and sorry for late reply!

 

 **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   1hr

Twitter is so silent without you guys's @itsJOSHtime @OfficialMarkusM @SimonOfficiale @Northingale shenanigans. We know that you guys are on break and you should take a break as long as you want but we miss you :'))

> **North**    _@Northingale_   1hr
> 
> I'm not on break but you're right Twitter is not fun without those 3 idiots RT @teannetuna: Twitter is so silent without @itsJOSHtime @OfficialMarkusM @SimonOfficiale @Northingale shenanigans. We know that you guys are on break and you should take a break as long as you want but we miss you :'))

 

 **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   1hr

On the bright side Leader have a productive day yesterday I'm living :'))

 

_Retweeted by @teannetuna_

**LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1d

Jogging is supposed to be good for your heart but you make me have a heart attack

_[A photo of Connor jogging. He was wearing plain grey shirt with blue track pants. Connor was closing his eyes and looks like  he's listening to music]_

 

_Retweeted by @teannetuna_

**LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1d

A nice day to have a picnic in Central Park

_[A photo of Connor rolling out picnic mat. Connor was in 1/3 upper side of the picture. The sun was behind Connor's head and illuminate his figure. It was pretty aesthetic]_

 

_Retweeted by @teannetuna_

**LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1d

Adorable

_[A photo of Connor staring at a dog longingly]_

 

_Retweeted by @tenannetuna_

**LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1d

*clenches heart*

_[A photo of Connor spinning a young girl. They were both laughing]_

 

_Retweeted by @teannetuna_

**LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1d

_[A photo of Connor talking to a woman. Connor was squatting, presumably after talking to the young girl from the previous photo. The woman was smiling to Connor and Connor smiled back shyly]_

> **Too Hot**    _@hotdaaaaaaaaaamn_   1d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld funny how this one doesn't have a caption :3c)
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata @ ENNI H-4**    _@mapleaplepine_   1d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Connor's gf?
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   1d
> 
> @mapleaplepine @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld I don't think so? It's the same woman and girl from Josh's tweet yesterday that's for sure
> 
>  
> 
> **500 pajamas**    _@KissThePJ500_   1d
> 
> @lossforwords @mapleaplepine @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld I know them. That's Kara. I am friends with the man with them in Josh's photo. She's Markus's and Connor's friend from pre-demonstration (at least I saw them talking??? Idk there are a lot of androids in Jericho). Now she owns a diner named Kara's Diner in Toronto which you guys absolutely should check out because they're the best :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   1d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld So this is the account that Josh told me about. No wonder Connor is embarassed when I asked about it :3c)
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   1d
> 
> @KissThePJ500 Thank you so much for the shout out!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> _[A gif of cartoonish human stretching his arm with the caption 'sending virtual hug']_
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams** __@IAmKara_   _1d
> 
> @lossforwords @mapleaplepine @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld No, I'm not his girlfriend! It would be pretty awkward since he ... well we don't talk about his pre-deviant days. But I don't like to stab my friend in the back so Connor and I are just good friends ^^

 

_Retweeted by @teannetuna_

**LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1d

OH SHI-

_[A blurry photo of Connor looking at the camera]_

> **trash bin for life** _@pgsteamy_   1d
> 
> @ConnotSmileCanSaveTheWorld OH SHIZZLE DRIZZLE NIZZLE
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon** _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   1d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld RUN LEADER RUN!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_   1d
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader are you okay??? Did you manage to flee???
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_   50m
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld it's been 24 hours Leader are you alive?!
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata @ ENNI H-3** _@mapleaplepine_   50m
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader don't die we still need your creepy ass content!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes** _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   50m
> 
> I honestly surprised that it took this long for @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld to be found out. I mean, RK800 model is one of Cyberlife's newest android equipped with cutting edge technology. Plus the fact that Connor is a detective so how can he not caught him until now.
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life** _@pgsteamy_   50m
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld leadeeeeerrrr :'(((
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   40m
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld at this point my anxiety has turned to resigned denial. I think Leader is jailed, guys.

 

 **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   5m

I'm still alive!

> **bros before hoes** _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   4m
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld amazing 
> 
> _[A gif of Shia Labeouf clapping]_
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life** _@pgsteamy_   3m
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld LEADEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR WE'RE SO WORRIED!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC** _@WeLoveRK800_   2m
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader how did you escape?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_ 2m
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader how did you escape?!?! (9999999+)
> 
>  
> 
> **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @teannetuna With my incredible skill ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   1m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @teannetuna But really. It was a close one.
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes** _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   45s
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld @WeLove RK800 I don't know whether to be scared or amazed
> 
>  
> 
> **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   5s
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO @WeLoveRK800 Don't worry, me too :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of us are Americans so this fic might not be accurate so we apologize for any inaccuracies but we tried :'))
> 
> also Kara's surname is Williams because it was Alice's surname so Kara adopts it :')


	5. Approaching Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not twitter without some rage

**Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w

Good morning from New York!

_[The photo was taken from behind. Connor was in the middle of a giant glass wall, looking out to New York in its entirety]_

> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 Good morning to you too! It's nice to see you join Twitter today!
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 It is, yes. I am always busy so it's hard to find time to use Twitter. But thank you for the constant support :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 The God himself talked to me. I have been blessed. What good did I do in my past life to deserve this
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 I am just replying? Thank you for the kind words though
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1w
> 
> @_RK800  _[A gif of Toby McGuire crying]_

 

 **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w

I wish I can hang out more with all of you but Lt. Anderson called me, I must return immediately. Thank you for allowing me to join you!

_[A group photo Connor, Markus, Josh, Simon, Kara, a little girl, and a tall broad man in Central Park]_

> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 Safe flight! Good luck on your case!
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 Safe flight!
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 Why do you call your dad 'Lt. Anderson'?
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w
> 
> @TianadonIt's a force of habit. I call him lieutenant when we're at work.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 I hope we can hang out soon. Come visit my diner when you're in Toronto. Good luck on your case! Alice says give Sumo a big hug for her.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w
> 
> @IAmKara Thank you, Kara. I will keep that in mind. Say hi to Alice and Luther for me!
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 Don't get yourself killed
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM No promises
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 >:(
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 Connor. I'm serious.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Okay, mom. I'm messing with you. Really though, sorry to cut this short!
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 Well it's nice of them to let you stay with us for an extra day when your job only entailed to guard us during the speech.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM I'm still sorry! You have an interview in Channel 16 some time soon right? I'll swing by to make up for it
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM I've got to go now. Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @_RK800 Safe flight! Ask Simon for the details if I don't reply

 

* * *

 

 **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   1w 

You guys who don't want to hear some rant can gtfo now just because

 

 **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   1w

Mom was laughing so hard because of 'oh adam you used to hate android so much but now look at you' but excuse me mom because Markus's beautiful singing has moved me #blessed

 

 **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   1w

There's also this two androids and their kid(???) BUT that's not the point. Can we talk about tonight's news because w o w #whyamisoworkedup

 

 **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   1w

I don't blame @RossCartland. Hell, she's probably just doing what the producer wants her to. But the way @KNC keep pushing and pushing @OfficialMarkusM regarding #LeaderConspiracy and his rumor with Detective Anderson (junior not senior) is disgusting.

> **In Robo Jesus We Trust**    _@OfficialMarkusMeme_   1w
> 
> @iamachampion totally agree with this. I mean it's funny when it's on twitter but you pushed it on him like that??? not okay
> 
> _[A gif of Markus shaking his head in disappoinment]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusMeme Oh My God I thought this was Markus himself I will praise the lord every day if that happens
> 
>  
> 
> **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusMeme anyways I know right??? I thought I'm the only who is so worked up and I thought maybe I'm being too much but ugh I'm just cringing the whole interview because Markus looks so uncomfortable and wanted to go away as soon as possible
> 
>  
> 
> **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusMeme I'm following you now btw because I like your content and I will never shy away from a fresh batch of memes
> 
>  
> 
> **In Robo Jesus We Trust**    _@OfficialMarkusMeme_   1w
> 
> @iamchampion [ _A gif of Markus nodding with a small smile on his face, a caption 'I see you are a man of culture as well'_ ]

 

 **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   1w

Come on @KNC you're supposed to be news site which educates us about politics and stuff! You're not a gossip channel. I get that you tried to make Markus more appealing but pushing on his personal issues like that? I personally have no problem knowing a few personal things about politicians but if he refused to say anything about it and he refuse it REPEATEDLY you gotta stop. Why are MSM like this I thought it has become better after all these years

> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   1w
> 
> @spicygreen they didn't even touch the issue about Android Wage? I get that it's still not official but still ... they could at least talk about Markus's speech a few days ago.
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   1w
> 
> @laiky-laiky They did talk about it though :/ but after Markus and co.'s shenanigans on Twitter they probably thought that would sell instead of talking about the real issue
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   1w
> 
> @spicygreen He looked like he wanted to flee
> 
>  
> 
> **daddy camski**    _@camskiiiii_   1w
> 
> @banaynay @spicygreen maybe he's scared his secret to be found out? .w.
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   1w
> 
> @camskiiiii @spicygreen maybe he's not comfortable with sharing his personal stuff to the entire nation. Markus has been kind enough to share his life on Twitter, we should just be content with it, instead of asking for more. He's still an ordinary person. He deserves some privacy!
> 
>  
> 
> **daddy camski**    _@camskiiiii_   1w
> 
> @banaynay @spicygreen I know I know. Geez I was joking :/
> 
>  
> 
> **In Robo Jesus We Trust**    _@OfficialMarkusMeme_   1w
> 
> @camskiiiii @banaynay @spicygreen  _[A gif of Markus in a podium, delivering a speech. The caption was 'Now is not the time to joke around']_

 

 **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1w

We barely step into the airport and Markus has already been swamped by sea of people asking about #LeaderConspiracy #hilarious

_[A video of Markus mouthing 'help' to the camera while being dragged by people. The bodyguards tried their hardest to keep people away but to no avail]_

 

 **Simon of**   **Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1w

But really, even though it's hilarious, please stop approaching Markus (or us) about #LeaderConspiracy. While it is funny, please keep what happened in Twitter stay in Twitter. We would appreciate more if you ask about our progress regarding Android Rights :)

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @SimonOfficiale Aww someone cares :')
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM quoting Lt. Anderson, "Save your sappy ass for your boyfriend"
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @SimonOfficiale Jokes on you I don't have a boyfriend :p
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Future boyfriend then :p and someone who is not me!

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w

Hey guys, sorry for not responding soon. Thank you so much for caring, but really I'm alright. If anything, I should apologize to @KNC because I'm a mess up there. Please KNC don't hate me. But really, thank you for the support! 

> **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Man take a time off. It's okay. We'll be rooting for you no matter what
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @imachampion I wish I can but tomorrow I have another interview in Channel 16. Blame Simon for it .3.
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @imachampion I gave you a week off after this!
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM What they did was bordering invasive! You were clearly uncomfortable about it. But I'm glad you're okay. Good luck for Channel 16 I hope they treat you right
> 
>  
> 
> **Channel 16**    _@16ChannelStudio_   1w
> 
> C-count on us! RT @spicygreen: @OfficialMarkusM What they did was bordering invasive! You were clearly uncomfortable about it. But I'm glad you're okay. Good luck for Channel 16 I hope they treat you right
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @16ChannelStudio @spicygreen thank you both of you
> 
>  
> 
> **KNC News**    _@KNC_   1w
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM We're really sorry for causing you inconveniences. We hope to work with you again in the future!
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1w
> 
> @KNC It's alright. Really.

 

 **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   6d

@Northingale @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale I didn't get to see the news until now. Is Markus okay? He's not answering my call. Is he angry?

> **North**    _@Northingale_   6d
> 
> @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Of course he's not angry why would he?
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   6d
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale I was too preoccupied by my case
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   6d
> 
> @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Nah sweetie he could never be angry at you .w.
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   6d
> 
> @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale If anything I think Markus thinks you're angry at him
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   6d
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Why would I?
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   6d
> 
> @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Well, I mean they asked about you a lot in that interview ... Markus probably thought it would bother you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   6d
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Of course not! He was the one being pestered and yet ... it doesn't make any sense!
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   6d
> 
> @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Well, that's Markus for you -_- anyway, I think you should swing by. That is if you're not busy! Markus will make a fuss if this hinders your case. Markus is generally alright but his stress level is quite high and I'm kinda worried
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   6d
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale I will. I'm no longer busy as the case was already concluded. On what time can I visit?
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   6d
> 
> @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale We'll be at Stratford Tower around 6.
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   6d
> 
> @_RK800 @Northingale @itsJOSHtime Sorry Connor for the late reply. Just come by 6 P.M. We'll start airing at 7 P.M.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   6d
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @Northingale @itsJOSHtime Understood.
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   6d
> 
> @_RK800 @SimonOfficiale @itsJOSHtime See you there! We'll keep Markus alive in the meantime

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   6d

Look who's here~

_[A video of Connor talking to North. North was seen pointing somewhere. The video zoomed in until the frame was only filled with Connor's face]_

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   6d

Look at them, interfacing in public! Youth these days know no shame

_[A video of Connor sneaking from behind. Connor's right hand's skin began to falter, showing the white surface underneath. Connor then grabbed Markus's left hand and Markus's hand also started to turn white. Markus seemed unaware as he's still occupied by the tablet in his other hand. The next 3 minutes were just them interfacing and Josh's 'disgusting' and 'make them stop please' along with groans repeatedly]_

> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   6d
> 
> Reminder that android interfacing = vulcan doing mind meld in Star Trek. Yes I am a nerd. No Star Wars and Star Trek are equally good. You are welcome. RT @itsJOSHtime: Look at them, interfacing in public! Have youth these days know no shame
> 
> _[A video of Connor sneaking from behind. Connor's right hand's skin began to falter, showing the white surface underneath. Connor then grabbed Markus's left hand and Markus's hand also started to turn white. Markus seemed unaware as he's still occupied by the tablet in his other hand. The next 3 minutes were just them interfacing and Josh's saying 'disgusting' and 'make them stop please']_
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   6d
> 
> @OfficialKamski  _[A photo of Google's search bar with the caption 'how to delete memory' in it]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   6d
> 
> @OfficialKamski So basically they're doing naughty things in public #accidentalvoyeurism
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   6d
> 
> ASDFGHJKL;; RT @Tianadon: @OfficialKamski So basically they're doing naughty things in public #accidentalvoyeurism
> 
>  
> 
> **Adam Chapman**    _@imachampion_   6d
> 
> How did he become the CEO of @Cyberlife again?! RT @OfficialKamski: Reminder that android interfacing = vulcan doing mind meld in Star Trek. Yes I am a nerd. No Star Wars and Star Trek are equally good. You are welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> **Est. 2018**    _@Cyberlife_   6d
> 
> There's a reason why he is no longer the CEO of Cyberlife. RT @imachampion: How did he become the CEO of @Cyberlife again?! RT @OfficialKamski: Reminder that android interfacing = vulcan doing mind meld in Star Trek. Yes I am a nerd. No Star Wars and Star Trek are equally good. You are welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   6d
> 
> @Cyberlife And look where it got you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Adam Chapman**    _@imachampion_   6d
> 
> Achievement Unlocked: Fucking Savage RT @OfficialKamski: @Cyberlife And look where it got you.

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   6d

Uh oh. Something happened.

_[The video was the continuation from earlier video. Connor looked surprised and Markus looked downright terrified. Markus tried to talk to Connor but Connor rejected him and ran away with a flushed face]_

> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime oh my god
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**    _@obiwankenobaee_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime NO NO NO NO NO
> 
>  
> 
> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime I can't even. What???
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime WHAT'S GOING ON????
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   6d
> 
> CONNOR BBY??? OAO RT @itsJOSHtime: 
> 
> Uh oh. Something happened.
> 
> _[The video was the continuation from earlier video. Connor looked surprised and Markus looked downright terrified. Markus tried to talk to Connor but Connor rejected him and ran away with a flushed face]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime NO ONE HURTS MY SON @OfficialMarkusM EXPLAIN
> 
>  
> 
> **Too Hot**    _@hotdaaaaaaaaamn_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime OK I DID NOT EXPECT THIS GO BACK GO BACKK
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Markus looks really hurt i cANT
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime WHAT NO
> 
>  
> 
> **Joseph Sheldon**    _@JoSheldon_   6d
> 
> @Tianadon @itsJOSHtime Tiana please keep it down. You're scaring my customers.
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Look at Connor tho. IF MARKUS DID SOMETHING TO MY BBY I'M SO DOWNVOTING HIM!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime NOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Now I'm sure that Markus is not Leader because Leader wouldn't have the heart to make Connor run away like that.
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime MY NIGHTMARE JUST CAME TRUE WTF GOD
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime THIS IS TOO MUCH
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale @Northingale is Markus okay????
> 
>  
> 
> **Percival ftw**    _@ReadyPlayerTwo_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime Wow. I usually don't care about these things but that's ... sad. So that's why @OfficialMarkusM looks worse in Channel 16 than KNC
> 
>  

> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime I still can't wrap my head around this. What the hell happened between Markus and Connor???
> 
>   
> 
> **500 pajamas**    _@KissThePJ500_   6d
> 
> @Jeanneonni @itsJOSHtime you remember what Kamski said? About android interfacing = vulcan's mind meld?
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   6d
> 
> @KissThePJ500 @itsJOSHtime I'm not proficient in Star Trek but from what I know Vulcan in Star Trek can share mind or smt right?? (i'm so gonna get bashed by Star Trek fandom for this)
> 
>  
> 
> **500 pajamas**    _@KissThePJ500_   6d
> 
> @Jeanneonni @itsJOSHtime Well it's basically that. When android interfaced, they share their senses, feelings, and or memories to the other. My guess is that Connor found something out about Markus when they interfaced and that something shocked him. Especially since Markus was unaware when Connor initiated it so Markus's mind-shield must have been down. But that's just my guess.
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   6d
> 
> @KissThePJ500 @itsJOSHtime /too shocked to respond anything else/
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   6d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME THEY'RE OKAY 

 

* * *

 

 **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   6d

I'm going to drown myself in work since Twitter depresses me :') #goodbye

> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   6d
> 
> @Jeanneonni Don't do anything that Connor disapproves of
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   6d
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 Oh God no admins I'm really busy hehe don't worry
> 
> _[A screenshot of unopened 20 emails]_

 

 **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   6d

Many of you will say I was being 'too much' but RK1000 breakup makes me lose faith in life :'(

 

 **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   6d

@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld leader I need your guidance in this dark, dark times :'))

 

 **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   6d

@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld leader guide us :'))

 

_Retweeted by @itsJOSHtime, @Northingale, @SimonOfficiale and 50 more_

**Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   5d

I know Josh's yesterday's tweet #shooked us. But please refrain from spamming @itsJOSHtime, @SimonOfficiale, @Northingale, @OfficialMarkusM, and @_RK800 ! We have to respect their privacy. We expect better from you, Friends of Connor!

 

 **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   5d

@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld leader don't go disappear on us :(

 

 **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   3d

@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld leader have you seen Josh's latest tweet? It's so heartbreaking I'm crying and dying

 

 **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   1d

I haven't seen Leader in Josh's reply at all @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld which is weird because this is leader we're talking about??? @WeLoveRK800

 

 **pinata so tired**    _@mapleaplepine_   55m

I DISAPPEARED FOR A FEW DAYS BECAUSE ENNI AND I CAME BACK TO CONNOR BEING HURT??? CONNOR/MARKUS BREAK UP??? WHAT IS HAPPENINGG @WeLoveRK800 @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld

> **pinata so tired**    _@mapleaplepine_   50m
> 
> OK so I checked Leader's timeline and he hasn't responded any of this? Which is weird for Leader? Hey @WeLoveRK800 admins, just checking, do you know where Leader is or how he is? I mean he has been busy before but not one week full inactivity like this :"D
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   50m
> 
> @mapleaplepine @WeLoveRK800 true that, I miss new picture of Connamon roll from Leader
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   45m
> 
> @mapleaplepine He actually DM-ed us that he will be away ;;
> 
> _[A screenshot of WeLoveRK800's Direct Message with ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_
> 
> _> > Heads up. I'll be busy for an indefinite time. Take care of yourself._
> 
> _< << Leader? Are you okay?? Is there anything we can do to help?_
> 
> _> > It's work-related. So no._
> 
> _> > but I appreciate the sentiment._
> 
> _< <<  Okay then. We'll miss your photos :'(_
> 
> _< << And we'll miss you too, of course!_
> 
> _< << Please take care of yourself, Leader!_
> 
> _> > Thanks. You too.]_
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata so tired**    _@mapleaplepine_   50m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 indefinite time???
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   30m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @mapleaplepine now I'm actually worried. The lack of Leader's usual witty remark is especially worrying :/
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   30m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @mapleaplepine Leadeeerrrr :'(((
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   30m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO @WeLoveRK800 @mapleaplepine medio's right, it's worrying. Have you contacted Leader again?
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   25m
> 
> @pgsteamy @ITSMEDIIIOOO @mapleaplepine Nope. Leader might want his privacy so we just leave him. Let's just hope for the best for Leader! He's a strong person, you know. We gotta believe in him!
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   30m
> 
> #prayforLeader #ComebackLeader

 

* * *

 

 **Gavin Reed**    _@fieldofreeds_   15m

Greenie is having a breakdown :p

_[A video of Connor and Hank talking in their work station. The video is pretty shaky. But their voices can still be heard._

_Hank: Kiddo, sure you're alright? You've been out of your game since last week._

_Hank: Like, I know it's none of my business but I'm willing to lend my ear. Like you do so long ago. Okay?_

_Connor: I understand, Hank_.

_Hank: ..._

_Hank: Ok, cool. We can take a break now-_

_Connor: Actually, I may need ... to confide in you._

_Hank: ... go on._

_Connor: I may have made Markus angry at me. You see, a week ago I was attempting to interface with him. He was ... His stress level was off the chart, Hank. I was afraid he would self-destruct so I-_

_Hank: Connor, wait._

_Hank turned his head and faced Gavin. Hank then sprinted towards Gavin and camera began to shake even more_

_Hank: GAVIN YOU SNEAKY SON OF A BI-_

_The video ends with a shaky, super zoomed in of Hank's face]_  

> **Percival ftw**    _@ReadyPlayerTwo_   10m
> 
> @fieldofreeds Wow that was downright invasive. I hope @DPDOfficial do something about it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Detroit Police Department**    _@DPDOfficial_   7m
> 
> Chief already summoned him to his office. RT @ReadyPlayerTwo: @fieldofreeds Wow that was downright invasive. I hope @DPDOfficial do something about it.
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**    _@obiwankenobaee_   6m
> 
> @fieldofreeds is this a real life is this a fantasy #ifeelold #shutup
> 
>  
> 
> **500 pajamas**    _@KissThePJ500_   5m
> 
> @fieldofreeds so I am right. It has something to do with their interface
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   4m
> 
> The past two weeks has been full of conspiracy theory #stop #canwegobacktonormal RT @KissThePJ500: @fieldofreeds so I was right. It has something to do with their interface
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   4m
> 
> @fieldofreeds looking at Connor's face makes me want to cry as well :')
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   3m
> 
> @fieldofreeds damn it I can't get it out of my mind! I hope they reconcile soon ><
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   30m
> 
> @fieldofreeds All of these dramas and conspiracies and i can't even get Leader's witty replies to brighten my day #prayforLeader #ComebackLeader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @RossCartland is Rosanna Cartland the news anchor lady from KNC we see in the game
> 
> btw Markus is not in some gossip show. He was in the news section. KNC was talking about Markus's speech and decided to have Markus there to talk about it and you know the rest


	6. Crisis Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everyone lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal 5k fic feels so short but when you're writing in this format it feels like it never ends :')

**it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   1w

Will @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld ever come back I miss him with every fiber of my being :'))

 

 **hello there**    _@obiwankenobaee_   1w

It's been a week since @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld has been seen. Is this the end? Will we ever get any new pictures of Connor from creepy angles from Leader??

 

 **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   1w

@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld I know you're probably busy but twitter is boring without you so comeback?

 

 **pinata so tired**    _@mapleaplepine_   1w

@WeLoveRK800 are there any news from Leader?

> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1w
> 
> @mapleaplepine nope. It's been silence from our side as well
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata so tired**    _@mapleaplepine_   1w
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 I really hope Leader's okay. It's been two weeks. I miss him :'(
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1w
> 
> @mapleaplepine Yeah us too :'((

 

 **EEEE**   **(Karen)**    _@makarena__   1w

@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader it's been so long I hope you're okay and comeback soon :''''((( #ComebackLeader

 

 **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   1w

Since The Incident (TM), @OfficialMarkusM, @SimonOfficiale, @itsJOSHtime, and @Northingale has been away from Twitter. Are you guys okay?

> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1w
> 
> @lossforwords Thank you for your concern, but we are fine ^^ We're just catching up to work
> 
> _[A photo of North sitting in front of a table,_ _looking so done with life]_
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   1w
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @lossforwords Where is Markus?? Is he okay?? He hasn't shown up at all
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1w  
> 
> @pgsteamy @lossforwords Markus is taking the week off because last week he's so busy
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   1w
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @lossforwords That never stopped him from Twitter before
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   1w
> 
> @pgsteamy @SimonOfficiale Maybe Markus's spending time with his family. Carl Manfred is sick, right? Markus can rarely see him so maybe they're having some family time. Or maybe Markus is doing something personal. Anyway it's not really our business to question what 
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   1w
> 
> @pgsteamy @SimonOfficiale or why he's doing things. I wish The Jericho so much luck with your works! You guys are making an impact! It's not your obligation to share everything on Twitter but it's nice that you've been enganging with the mass all this time :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1w
> 
> @lossforwords @pgsteamy Thank you for your understanding ^^

 

_Retweeted by WeLoveRK800, lossforwords, Northingale, 40 more_

**i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   1w

Jericho fandom is so silent right now so here fanfics to quench your thirst. Credit to the authors

https://rk-1000-ship.tumblr.com/563080/rk1000-fanfic-i'm-sorry-goodbye

https://rk-1000-ship.tumblr.com/302098/markus-x-connor-x-leader-fanfic-hands-off

https://rk-1000-ship.tumblr.com/704968/rk-1000-fanfic-rk1000-in-jericho-eyes

> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   1w
> 
> @toastyBrad haven't seen you around for a while
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   1w
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO unlike you I am a busy man
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   1w
> 
> @toastyBrad yeah busy writing fanfiction
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_ 1w
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO don't doxx me >:'(
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueeen_   1w
> 
> @toastyBrad I love that you're the only author at Markus/Connor/Leader :')
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_ 1w
> 
> @noqueen someone have to hold the steer might as well be me ><)9
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1w
> 
> @toastyBrad If the circumstances weren't so sad I'd say the last one was pretty much canon

 

* * *

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800, @pgsteamy, @yoooooomama, and 150 more_

**LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2hr

Sorry for being away for so long. I'm okay now :)

_[The light in the photo was quite dim. The photo showed Connor's face from the front. He was sleeping peacefully, or possibly charging up. Connor was wearing an oversized beige hoodie]_

> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   2hr
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld LEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDEEEEEEERRRRRRRR WE MISS YOU :''''''''DDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   2hr
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld LEADER IT'S BEEN SO LONG :'))) ARE YOU OKAY??
> 
>  
> 
> **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2hr
> 
> @pgsteamy I am now :) sorry for making you guys worry
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   2hr
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader we're so glad you're back!!! With a new picture of Connor no less XD
> 
>  
> 
> **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 It's good to be back but probably won't be for long
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   2hr
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GET A CLOSE UP OF SLEEPING CONNOR
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   2hr
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader's comeback is really strong(ly creepy) :'DDD
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   2hr
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Leader welcome back!! Nice photo as usual! #itsoundsreallycreepy
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   2hr
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Why is Connor so beautiful #sigh
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   2hr
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Why does Connor's jacket seems familiar??
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   2hr
> 
> @teannetuna @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld now that you mention it
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800_
> 
> **#** **MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED** _@yoooooomama  2hr_
> 
> @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld GUYS YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT @OfficialMarkusM

 

_Retweeted by @Northingale, @itsJOSHtime, @SimonOfficiale, and 700 more_

**Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   2hr

I am sorry for causing trouble for the past few weeks. We're okay now :)

_[The light in the photo was quite dim. The photo showed Connor's face from the front. He was sleeping peacefully, or possibly charging up. Connor was wearing an oversized beige hoodie]_

> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Congratulation, Markus and Connor :D We are so happy for you!
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM WHAT THE
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM MARKUS
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM YOU SNEAKY ANDROID
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM IS THIS IT
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM WILL JERICHO FINALLY BE FREED FROM MARKUS'S PINING
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM rA9 BE BLESSED BY THEE
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Congratulations to both of you :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Well, well, well :))))))
> 
>  
> 
> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Is that @_RK800 wearing The Infamous Hoodie???
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM congratulations!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Joss Douglas**    _@JossDouglas_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Oh My God
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata**   **so tired**   _@mapleaplepine_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM IS THIS REAL????
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Why did you post a picture of me in sleep mode?
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   2hr
> 
> @_RK800 You told me to come clean to the world, babe! So I did!
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 You already have a pet name???
> 
>  
> 
> **500 pajamas**    _@KissThePJ500_
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Congratulations to both of you!
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IS THIS REAL???
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM I JUST SCROLLED AND IT'S REAL!!! IT'S REALL!!! MY OTP IS HAPPENING AAAAAAAAAAA CONGRATULATION MARKUS AND CONNOR THE POWER ANDROID COUPLE!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM You did it!
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   2hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM wait ... MARKUS IS LEADER? You uploaded the same photo at the same time!!! @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   2hr
> 
> FUCJ YOU'RE RIGHT WTFFFFFFFFF RT @lossforwords: @OfficialMarkusM wait ... MARKUS IS LEADER? You uploaded the same photo at the same time!!! @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_ 2hr
> 
> *SPILLS TEA* RT @lossforwords: @OfficialMarkusM wait ... MARKUS IS LEADER? You uploaded the same photo at the same time!!! @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   2hr
> 
> HOLY MAKAREL WAIT WHAT @lossforwords @OfficialMarkusM @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   2hr
> 
> @lossforwords @OfficialMarkusM @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld BITCJ WHAT
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   2hr
> 
> :3 RT @lossforwords: @OfficialMarkusM wait ... MARKUS IS LEADER? You uploaded the same photo at the same time!!! @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld
> 
>  
> 
> **LEADER**    _@ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld_   2hr
> 
> :3 RT @lossforwords: @OfficialMarkusM wait ... MARKUS IS LEADER? You uploaded the same photo at the same time!!! @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   2hr
> 
> WHAT IS HAPPENING RT @OfficialMarkusM: :3 RT @lossforwords: @OfficialMarkusM wait ... MARKUS IS LEADER? You uploaded the same photo at the same time!!! @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   2hr
> 
> LEADER WHAT RT @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld: :3 RT @lossforwords: @OfficialMarkusM wait ... MARKUS IS LEADER? You uploaded the same photo at the same time!!! @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld

 

 **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr

(M) So we know we caused a stir in Twitter and you guys are looking for confirmation. But @OfficialMarkusM was an account for political stuff and @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld is my personal shitpost account and I don't want more people that is not part of Friends of Connor to discover that account but because now that I've been #exposed I feel like want to crawl into a hole and die but I owe you guys explanation.

 

 **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr

(M) So we're using Connor's account so it can be used for something other than saying 'dad no' to @hank_sabbath

> **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   1hr
> 
> @_RK800 Remember that I am an ex-Task Force member.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @hank_sabbath (M) I'm sorry please don't kill me.

 

 **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr

(M) So yeah we'll try to clarify things up because we didn't realize we made you guys worry. If the tweet is labeled (M) that means it's Markus and if it's (C) that means it's Connor.

 

 **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr

(M) I feel like the Kardashian empire right now they sure have it hard. Okay into the question because Connor keeps glaring at me.

> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   1hr
> 
> @_RK800 how dare you compare yourself to the Kardashians??? You are so much better
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> (C) I still don't understand why we should do this.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> (M) Because they have been cheering on us and we owe at least an explanation on what happened at The Incident (TM) and possibly afterwards.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> (C) No, I get that part. What I don't understand is why are we only using my account?
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> (M) I told you the reasons several tweets before this! And also for easy back-tracking.
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1hr
> 
> @_RK800 rA9 be praised you guys are in the same room right??? Just talk to each other!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @Northingale (M) Yes but we're at the opposite side of the room and I don't want to yell and disturb Carl.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   1hr
> 
> @_RK800 @Northingale rA9 BE PRAISED YOU DO THE DO UNDER YOUR FATHER'S ROOF??? YOU HAVE NO SHAME, MARKUS!
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) WHAT NO WHAT THE HELL JOSH
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (C) We only sleep together.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   1hr
> 
> @_RK800 @Northingale "sleep together"???
> 
>  
> 
> **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   1hr
> 
> @_RK800 @Northingale @itsJOSHtime "sleep together" EXPLAIN
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) HE MEANS SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @hank_sabbath (M) Please sir I still want to live a long life with Connor and make him happy sir.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) I swear I didn't molest him
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (C) But you wanted to
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) CONNOR STOP TWEETING IN MY NAME
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) CONNOR
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) I CAN SEE YOU LAUGHING
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (C) :3c)
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   1hr
> 
> @_RK800 What is happening???
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) NO I DON'T WANT TO MOLEST HIM I ONLY WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH CONNOR THAT IS CONSENSUAL
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) I swear guys Connor may look innocent and all but he's also pretty cunning and by cunning I mean Evil with capital E
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (C) Markus, relax. Your stress level is already at 85%
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   1hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) I feel like I'm digging my own grave someone stop me
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   1hr
> 
> I can see now that Markus is Leader from this thread alone alright -.__-. RT  _@_RK800_   @itsJOSHtime @Northingale (M) I feel like I'm digging my own grave someone stop me
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1hr
> 
> @_RK800 my head is going to burst reading this thread. Use your own account Markus or else  _[knife emoji]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1hr
> 
> @Northingale @_RK800 Yes ma'am.

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   50m

Okay, I decided to use this account for the QnA. So @_RK800 and I will answer your questions regarding what happened for the past two weeks. You can tweet your question with #RK1000Questions and we will answer some of it.

 

 **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yooooomama_   50m

So @OfficialMarkusM is really @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld ? #RK1000Questions

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   45m
> 
> @yooooomama Yes I am.
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yooooomama_   45m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Cool .O.
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yooooomama_   45m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Why did you make a fake account to stalk Connor? #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   40m
> 
> @yooooomama I believe North and the majority of the fandom has told you the reason already
> 
> _[Screenshot of North's tweet saying 'Because Markus is a mess :)'  to banaynay's question 'if Markus = Leader why would he post pictures of his bf like that' from chapter 3]_
> 
> _[Screenshot of  lossforwords's tweet that stated 'Leader exist so Markus can express his love for Connor more freely' from chapter 3]_
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yooooomama_   40m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Unbelievable .O.

 

 **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   50m

@OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 Does that mean you guys are together now? Based on that photo? #RK1000Questions

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   45m
> 
> @Jeanneonni @OfficialMarkusM We are indeed in a romantic relationship #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   45m
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM how long if you don't mind me asking >< #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   45m
> 
> @Jeanneonni @_RK800 3 days, 7 hours, 48 minutes, 35 seconds #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   45m
> 
> Sap RT @OfficialMarkusM: @Jeanneonni @_RK800 3 days, 7 hours, 48 minutes, 35 seconds #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   45m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 Aaaaaa I'm so happy for you guys! Congratulations!!!

 

 **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   50m

There are many theories surrounding you @OfficialMarkusM and @_RK800. Is any of them correct? #RK1000Questions

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   40m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO Yours and @OfficialKamski are really spot on it scares me. #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes** _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   35m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Woah it was worth it not to study for exam after all
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO Please don't negate your studies.
> 
>  
> 
> **daddy camski**    _@camskiiiii_   30m
> 
> HA LOOK @banaynay RT @OfficialMarkusM: @ITSMEDIIIOOO Yours and @OfficialKamski are really spot on it scares me. #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   30m
> 
> @camskiiiii yes I can see that.
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   30m
> 
> I have an IQ of 171 not for nothing RT @OfficialMarkusM: @ITSMEDIIIOOO Yours and @OfficialKamski are really spot on it scares me. #RK1000Questions

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800, @OfficialMarkusM, @_RK800, and 700 more_

**Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   50m

Can you guys explain what happened at The Incident (TM) @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 #RK1000Questions

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   50m
> 
> @Tianadon @OfficialMarkusM As you already know, Markus was very stressed about the KNC interview. His stress level was around 87% by the time I met him at Stratford Tower. #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   50m
> 
> @Tianadon @OfficialMarkusM I was worried for Markus because if it gets higher than that, worse case scenario he would be overloaded by information and destroyed himself. So I attempted to interface with him to calm him down. #RK1000Questions
> 
>   
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   50m
> 
> @Tianadon @OfficialMarkusM I believe @KissThePJ500 explanation of how android interface works is already detailed enough #RK1000Questions
> 
> _[Screenshot of KissThePJ500's explanation of how android interface works in Josh's reply about video of Markus and Connor's fight from chapter 5]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_ 45m
> 
> @Tianadon @_RK800 At the time I was really scared for Connor to see that interview and start to piece everything together and hate me. Because it was a miracle that Connor hasn't caught me until that point #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   40m
> 
> @Tianadon @OfficialMarkusM When I attempted to interface with Markus, I only wished to calm him. But Markus was really stressed that time that he didn't even realized that we interfaced thus he wasn't able to shield most of his thoughts from me. #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> @Tianadon @OfficialMarkusM Suddenly, I was bombarded by this influx of information. During those three minutes I experienced Markus's frustations over his feeling for me over the year. How much it hurts ... but also how big it is ... #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   35m
> 
> @_RK800 @Tianadon It was around this time I realized what was going on and cut the connection. I tried to explain things to Connor but I was so scared that no words came out. Then he ran and I was too afraid to go after him so I didn't do anything #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Carl Manfred**    _@TheCarlManfred_   35m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @Tianadon He spent the last week bawling his eyes out like a baby talking about how Connor would have hated him by now. I told him no and he wouldn't listen to me! #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**   _@OfficialMarkusM_   30m
> 
> @TheCarlManfred I do not! How did you use twitter anyway? No offense you can't even lift a remote.
> 
>  
> 
> **Carl Manfred**    _@TheCarlManfred_   30m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Full offense! I have my caretaker tweet for me of course! Even though he won't stop nagging me like you used to. Wait, you still nag me!
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   30m
> 
> @TheCarlManfred That's because I love you, Carl.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   30m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @TheCarlManfred You guys are so cute :"D
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   25m
> 
> @Tianadon @_RK800 Anyway, Connor was the one who confronted me in the end and ask for confirmation and one thing lead to another and now we're in a relationship :) #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   25m
> 
> @Tianadon @_RK800 By one thing lead to another I mean we spent a day together that ended me with me confessing please don't think dirty stuff #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   20m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @Tianadon Hank helped as well. I was really overwhelmed by Markus's feeling towards me I didn't know what to do. I was also feeling really guilty because I have invaded Markus privacy by interfacing without his consent. Hank helped me straightened me out and found the courage to ask Markus for confirmation #RK1000Questions 
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   20m
> 
> @Tianadon @_RK800 And kids, that's How I Met Your Mother ;) #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   20m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @Tianadon ??? #RK1000Questions 
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   20m
> 
> @_RK800 @Tianadon It's a reference to an old TV series which Carl loves to watch #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   20m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @Tianadon oh I see #RK1000Questions

 

 **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   50m

I can't believe that the leader of Friends of Connor is Markus himself and also Connor's bf :') #whattimelineisthis #RK1000Questions

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   50m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 The correct one I assure you :')
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   45m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Leader how dare you lied to us!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   35m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 I'm sorry. I was really devastated that time but I know if Leader disappeared it would arouse suspicion. Also I know how kind you guys were so I know if I told you that I was away for personal reasons you guys would worry so I lied. I hope you'll forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   25m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM We were really worried you know!
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   25m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM It's not that easy to forgive something like that especially since you hurt Connor in Channel 16 incident!
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   25m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM But I guess we could try since you're our leader and best of the best :')
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   20m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 I ... thank you so much
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   20m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM We'll have to revoke our offer to join us as admin though :PPP
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   20m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 Too bad then :')

 

 **Adam Chapman**    _@iamachampion_   35m

If you share your thoughts/feelings/etc via interface shouldn't you guys know each other feelings and idk, not run away @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM #RK1000Questions

> **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> @iamchampion @OfficialMarkusM It is overwhelming when you experience a frustation over a year being condensed for three minutes. #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Adam Chapman** _@iamachampion_   35m
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM well damn
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> @iamchampion @OfficialMarkusM I'm also shocked of Markus's feelings as well #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred** _@OfficialMarkusM_   30m
> 
> @iamachampion @_RK800 Well imagine being me. I have my secrets laid bare #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred** _@OfficialMarkusM_   30m
> 
> @_RK800 @iamachampion Wait, why? #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_   30m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @iamachampion Well, like I said, you are extraordinary, Markus. You fight back despite the odds. You manage to liberate our kind! Plus, you are kind and very forgiving #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   30m
> 
> @_RK800 @iamachampion Connor, you're also extraordinary! You manage to fight back your programming to fight what you think is right. You're also brave, cunning, funny, and compassionate. You also own your mistake and responsible for your duty. Plus that handsome face of yours! Never doubt yourself, Connor. If you say I'm extraordinary then so do you. #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_   30m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @iamachampion Thank you, Markus. That is very touching. You also have a very handsome face. Very symmetrical. #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   30m
> 
> @_RK800 @iamachampion Anything, Connor. Anything. #RK1000Questions

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800, @banaynay, @lossforwords, and 150 more_

**EEEE (Karen)**    _@makarena__   40m

@_RK800 Do you really never suspect @OfficialMarkusM as @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld? #RK1000Questions

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   40m
> 
> @makarena_ @OfficialMarkusM @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld I always have my suspicion #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   40m
> 
> @_RK800 @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld You do??? #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   40m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld My eyes are equipped with newer scan technology than yours. Not that I use it often. After my deviciancy I tried to avoid scanning people because of privacy. But I caught you once taking my pictures when I asked to get closer to dogs in the park few weeks a go. At first I thought nothing of it #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   40m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld But #KamskiTheory about Markus and Leader makes me curious about this Leader, and since Hank always talk about it I decided to check it out. It surprised me especially when I saw this picture #RK1000Questions
> 
> _[It was the photo from chapter 2. A photo of Connor dragging someone to get closer to a herd of dogs. Connor was looking flushed with excitement, blueish hue across his face. The photo was taken by whoever Connor was dragging]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld My suspicion grew larger when I once again caught you taking this picture and saw the same picture posted in Leader's account #RK1000Questions
> 
> _[It was the photo from chapter 4. It was blurry photo of Connor looking at the camera]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Of course the interface helped me confirm my suspicion #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   35m
> 
> @_RK800 @makarena_ @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Really?! #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   35m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Markus you really are not as subtle as you think
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   35m
> 
> I second that RT @SimonOfficiale: @OfficialMarkusM Markus you really are not as subtle as you think
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho** **, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   35m
> 
> I third that RT @SimonOfficiale: @OfficialMarkusM Markus you really are not as subtle as you think
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   35m
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @Northingale @itsJOSHtime Betrayed by my own confidant.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   35m
> 
> I fourth that ^^ RT @SimonOfficiale: @OfficialMarkusM Markus you really are not as subtle as you think
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   35m
> 
> See @OfficialMarkusM even Kara agrees with us! RT @IAmKara: I fourth that ^^ RT @SimonOfficiale: @OfficialMarkusM Markus you really are not as subtle as you think
> 
>  
> 
> **EEEE (Karen)**    _@makarena__   30m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld You guys haven't talked about this yet?! #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   30m
> 
> @makarena_ @OfficialMarkusM @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld Markus and I already have this conversation but he is yet to know the details how I come to the conclusion that he is Leader. #RK1000Questions

 

 **M.F.**    _@MillsF_   35m

So I only need to stalk my crush until she become mine like Markus did #RK1000Questions

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> Please don't stalk people. Just because I didn't sue him doesn't mean that Markus is going unpunished #RK1000Questions RT @MillsF: So I only need to stalk my crush until she become mine like Markus did #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> If anyone stalks you please don't hesitate to contact DPD. Most doesn't end happily #RK1000Questions RT @MillsF: So I only need to stalk my crush until she become mine like Markus did #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   35m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM >:( RT @MillsF: So I only need to stalk my crush until she become mine like Markus did #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   35m
> 
> @_RK800 @MillsF I wasn't exactly stalking .... I was just documenting our time together .... and sharing it anonymously ....
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   35m
> 
> @_RK800 @MillsF Please don't stalk people, guys. Be more courageous than me! Be better!!! #RK1000Questions

 

 **Percival ftw**    _@ReadyPlayerTwo_   30m

Are we going to forget that @OfficialMarkusM basically stalks @_RK800??? Is he going to get away with it just because he has a nice face? #RK1000Questions

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   30m
> 
> @ReadyPlayerTwo @OfficialMarkusM First of all, I agree with you that Markus indeed has a nice face.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   30m
> 
> @ReadyPlayerTwo @OfficialMarkusM Second of all, while I did not put him in a restraining order for his behaviour, he is still not getting away with it unpunished #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   30m
> 
> This sounds pretty kinky I'm sorry good sir go on RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo @OfficialMarkusM Second of all, while I did not put him in a restraining order for his behaviour, he is still not getting away with it unpunished #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   30m
> 
> Oooo what did you do? RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo @OfficialMarkusM Second of all, while I did not put him in a restraining order for his behaviour, he is still not getting away with it unpunished #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   30m
> 
> @ReadyPlayerTwo I gave him three conditions. First, he must come clean about his feelings and affairs regarding me. That includes telling me the truth about Leader and why did he make Leader #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   30m
> 
> @ReadyPlayerTwo Second, he must tell everyone who is behind Leader. Markus was reluctant at first, but yielded after I agreed I would also helped him explain about our fight because he realized he made everyone worry #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   25m
> 
> @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account is to be deactivated #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   25m
> 
> @ReadyPlayerTwo I figured that embarassment as a punishment is enough for him #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   25m
> 
> Connor Anderson is an S spread it on RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo I figured that embarassment as a punishment is enough for him #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   20m
> 
> WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEACTIVATED??? RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account are to be deactivated #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   20m
> 
> WHAT NOOOOOO  RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account are to be deactivated #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   20m
> 
> This is so sad. Chloe, play Despacito RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account are to be deactivated #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **In Robo Jesus We Trust**    _@OfficialMarkusMeme_   20m
> 
> "@OfficialKamski: This is so sad. Chloe, play Despacito 10 RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account are to be deactivated #RK1000Questions"
> 
> _[A gif of Markus shaking his head with his eyes closed with the caption 'stop with the dead meme']_
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata so tired**    _@mapleaplepine_   20m
> 
> NOOOOOOOOO WHERE ELSE CAN WE GET OUR DOSE OF CONNAMON ROLL PICTURES RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account are to be deactivated #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yoooooomama_   20m
> 
> Damn Connor is ruthless ;w; RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account are to be deactivated #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   20m
> 
> NOOOO LEAAADDEEERRR RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account are to be deactivated #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   15m
> 
> Will @_RK800 at least reconsider??? RT @_RK800: @ReadyPlayerTwo Third, @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld account are to be deactivated #RK1000Questions
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   15m
> 
> @_RK800 @ReadyPlayerTwo How about using @OfficialMarkusM??? Or Is he no longer allowed to flex about you?? You know how Markus is he won't be able to contain himself to show you off to the world!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   15m
> 
> I don't know whether to be happy or not about this (I'm definitely embarassed) RT @WeLoveRK800: @_RK800 @ReadyPlayerTwo How about using @OfficialMarkusM??? Or Is he no longer allowed to flex about you?? You know how Markus is he won't be able to contain himself to show you off to the world!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   15m
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 I didn't say no, so ...
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   15m
> 
> !!! RT @_RK800: @WeLoveRK800 I didn't say no, so ...
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   15m
> 
> !!! RT @_RK800: @WeLoveRK800 I didn't say no, so ...
> 
>  
> 
> **In Robo Jesus We Trust**    _@OfficialMarkusMeme_  10m
> 
> "@_RK800: @WeLoveRK800 I didn't say no, so ..."
> 
> _[A gif of Markus fisting the air, filled with excitement]_
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata so tired**    _@mapleaplepine_   10m
> 
> I love the fact that @WeLoveRK800 cares so much about Leader @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld @OfficialMarkusM :'))
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   10m
> 
> Of course we do. Without Leader Friends of Connor wouldn't have happened :')) #unitedwestand #friendsofconnor RT @mapleaplepine: I love the fact that @WeLoveRK800 cares so much about Leader @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld @OfficialMarkusM :'))

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   10m

@OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 Connor, does Markus have any fantasy of you? #RK1000Questions

> **North** _@Northingale_   10m
> 
> You guys better answer my question because this has been haunting my mind for two weeks
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_   10m
> 
> @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred** _@OfficialMarkusM_   10m
> 
> @_RK800 @Northingale CONNOR DON'T EXPOSE ME
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_   9m
> 
> #EXPOSEMARKUSFANTASY RT @_RK800 @Northingale @iamachampion CONNOR DON'T EXPOSE ME
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh** _@itsJOSHtime_   9m
> 
> MARKUS YOU NASTY RT @OfficialMarkusM: @_RK800 @Northingale @iamachampion CONNOR DON'T EXPOSE ME
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams** _@IAmKara_   8m
> 
> #EXPOSEMARKUSFANTASY RT @OfficialMarkusM: @_RK800 @Northingale CONNOR DON'T EXPOSE ME
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_   8m
> 
> #EXPOSEMARKUSFANTASY RT @OfficialMarkusM: @_RK800 @Northingale CONNOR DON'T EXPOSE ME
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb** _@spicygreen_   7m
> 
> @Northingale @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM We're watching live of how a politician lose his reputation
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_   7m
> 
> @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM Markus wants many things but 5 things that he wants to do with me:
> 
> 1.) Sleep/wake up besides Connor
> 
> 2.) Stroll around with Connor (+ Sumo if possible)
> 
> 3.) Spend the evening playing piano/chess with Connor
> 
> 4.) Go to the beach with Connor
> 
> 5.) Spend his days with Connor
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_   6m
> 
> @_RK800 @Northingale @iamachampion @OfficialMarkusM That's surprisingly vanilla
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_   6m
> 
> @_RK800 @iamachampion @OfficialMarkusM Booo where's the kinky stuff!!!1!!1
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred** _@OfficialMarkusM_   6m
> 
> @SimonOffciale @Northingale Not everyone is pervert like you guys
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   6m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @SimonOfficiale @Northingale Well Connor did say Markus wants to do a lot of things with Connor besides that so who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho** _@SimonOfficiale_   5m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @Northingale #EXPOSED
> 
> _[A photo of Markus ordering a body pillow of Connor online]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred** _@OfficialMarkusM_   5m
> 
> @SimonOfficiale @Northingale SIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   5m
> 
> Leader you nasty. It's a good thing that @ConnorSmileCanSaveTheWorld is going to be deactivated RT @SimonOfficiale: @OfficialMarkusM @Northingale #EXPOSED
> 
> _[A photo of Markus ordering a body pillow of Connor]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Est. 2018**    _@Cyberlife_ 4m
> 
> This is Kamski level of sad and he's building a girlfriend because he can't get one RT @SimonOfficiale: @OfficialMarkusM @Northingale #EXPOSED
> 
> _[A photo of Markus ordering a body pillow of Connor]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   3m
> 
> @Cyberlife That is a low blow.
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   2m
> 
> #exposed @KNC @16ChannelStudio @RossCartland @JossDouglas RT @SimonOfficiale: @OfficialMarkusM @Northingale #EXPOSED
> 
> _[A photo of Markus ordering a body pillow of Connor]_
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   2m
> 
> #exposed @KNC @16ChannelStudio @RossCartland @JossDouglas RT @Cyberlife: This is Kamski level of sad and he's building a girlfriend because he can't get a girlfriend RT @SimonOfficiale: @OfficialMarkusM @Northingale #EXPOSED
> 
> _[A photo of Markus ordering a body pillow of Connor]_  

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   5m

I think we have answered enough question in #RK1000Questions. Anymore than that would have turned me into a pile of Thirium goo. Now shoo because I have a song to play to a certain someone ;)

_[A photo of Connor sitting across of a piano. Connor is looking directly at the camera with eyes full of fondness]_

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   5m
> 
> _@OfficialMarkusM [A photo of Markus sitting behind a piano. Markus is also looking directly at the camera, eyes full of fondness and a big smile on his lips]_
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   5m
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM This is disgustingly cute
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   4m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM AAAAAAAAAAAAA LEAAADEEERRRR HIKSSSS CONGRATULATIONS!!!! #RK1000
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   4m
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM This is so cute I'm crying :'))) congrats I'm so happy for you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   4m
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM Once again, congratulations!
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   4m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 Congratulations we are truly happy for you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   4m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Congrats!!
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   3m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM make @_RK800 happy!!! Congrats!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **banaynay**    _@banaynay_   3m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Congrats Leader! Congrats @_RK800!
> 
>  
> 
> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   3m
> 
> Congratulations @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 wishing all the best things for you!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   2m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Remember, if you hurt him I will personally incinerate you
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   2m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Congratulations Markus and Connor!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hank Anderson**    _@hank_sabbath_   1m
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM oh, and have him home by ten
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1s
> 
> Will do, sir. RT @hank_sabbath: @OfficialMarkusM oh, and have him home by ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never thought Leader's identity is that much of a mystery =u=;;
> 
> Anyway we've reached the end of Wrong Account! Thank you so much you guys for accompanying us in this journey! This fic started as our shitpost and somehow it became like this. So thank you!
> 
> Revantio speaking here—as pilongski said, thank you so much for accompanying us in this shit-post adventure! We never made it here without you! So thank you!! 
> 
> (P. S. We are not quite done.... yet ;) )


	7. (Epilogue) Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs are going to New Pirate's Cove. Also now that he's outed, Markus no longer shies away from showing his affection for Connor in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We kinda procrastinate this chapter =_= This is the final _final_ chapter of Wrong Account btw
> 
> Also, thanks to Phavitra Charoensri from Detroit: Become Human group on Facebook for the[ list of android models](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DetroitBecomeHumanGame/permalink/285436228668579/)

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800, @lossforwords, @mapleaplepine, and 15000 more_

**North**    _@Northingale_   1d

I like him.

_[A video of North and Connor in what looked like a living room. Connor sat on a sofa, focusing his attention to some papers in his hand and North is looking at the camera, clearly in selfie position._

_North: Connor, tell us the cheesiest nickname Markus gave you!_

_Connor: Us?_

_North: Wave to the camera!_

_Connor lifted up his head, smiled at the camera and waved._

_North: So?_

_Connor: Let's see._

_Connor covered his mouth with his fist for some seconds and then,_

_Connor: (in Markus's voice) My darling, baby, honey, bunny, sweetie._

_In the end of his sentence, Connor smiled and titlted his head, apparently trying to copy Markus. The video ended with North's laugh and "that's so Markus!"]_

> **North**    _@Northingale_   1d
> 
> FYI, Markus was never like this when we dated. Markus is truly whipped.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   1d
> 
> @Northingale Thank rA9 then
> 
> _[A video of Markus, who apparently heard them talking. Markus whispered in a small voice "Is it wrong to be turned on by that?"_    _before he realized that Josh had been filming him. The video ended with a blurred surprised face of Markus]_
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime now I pity Connor because he dates a sad, sad man :'(
> 
>  
> 
> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   1d  
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale that's creepy and sad at the same time :(
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_ 1d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale I'm not surprised that that's Markus reaction -_- #PrayForConnor
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1d
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale Stop sharing every second of my life!
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1d
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @itsJOSHtime Shut up you're not the boss of me!
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1d
> 
> @Northingale @SimonOfficiale North I'm literally the head of Jericho.
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   1d
> 
> @Northingale wait, you and Markus used to date?
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1d
> 
> @toastyBrad yeah but not long after the demonstration we called it off because we both don't feel like it. It's different when it's no longer a life or death situation I guess
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1d
> 
> @toastyBrad But between you and me I think it's because of Connor. Markus has heart eyes for him the moment he saw Connor walking with thousands of androids he liberated during the demonstration
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1d
> 
> @toastyBrad Not that the said person realize it after we pretty much beat him up into it :/
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1d
> 
> @Northingale Not to kill the mood but North please get back to work. If we manage to finish all of our works today we don't have to worry about a thing when we go to @NewPiratesCove tomorrow
> 
>  
> 
> **ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY REOPENED DISCOUNT**    _@NewPiratesCove_   1d
> 
> We can't wait to have you here! RT @SimonOfficiale: @Northingale Not to kill the mood but North please get back to work. If we manage to finish all of our works today we don't have to worry about a thing when we go to @NewPiratesCove tomorrow
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1d
> 
> @SimonOfficiale Alriiight
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@SimonOfficiale_   1d
> 
> @Northingale @SimonOfficiale You take orders from Simon but not me?
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   1d
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @SimonOfficiale Well, unlike you, Simon asks nicely

 

* * *

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   12hr

If you're looking for us we're not going to be at Jericho because WE'RE FINALLY GOING ON A VACATION!!! WHOOP WHOOP @SimonOfficiale @itsJOSHtime @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800

_[A video of North in selfie position. She was jumping around happily. In the background you can see Josh and Markus loading their stuff into a mini van while Simon supervised them]_

> **North**    _@Northingale_   12hr
> 
> Don't worry though if you have any business with Jericho someone there will help you with it!
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   12hr
> 
> @Northingale where's Connor?
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_ 12hr
> 
> @noqueen Saying goodbye to Hank
> 
> _[A video of Connor and Hank talking. They were at the entrance of the garage. Hank was seen holding Connor's arm._
> 
> _Hank: Take care of yourself. Don't wander alone! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!_
> 
> _Connor: Hank I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. Besides I'll be gone only for a day!_
> 
> _Hank: I know! It's just, you know,_
> 
> _Connor: Alright, I'll be sure to be careful._
> 
> _Hank: And look out for Markus. If he did something inappropriate you kick his balls and go to the authorities._
> 
> _Connor: I am the authority._
> 
> _Hank: The securities then! Whatever! Just be careful okay. And have fun too I guess._
> 
> _Connor: Of course, Hank. I'll even bring you an eyepatch._
> 
> _Hank: Haha, you're not being funny.]_
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   12hr
> 
> @Northingale Awwww Lt. Anderson is a softie I'm crying :''''''''))))
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   12hr
> 
> @Northingale @SimonOfficiale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 Thank you Simon ilysm we finally have a vacation after two years of office hell!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   12hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale @SimonOfficiale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 omg ship XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   12hr
> 
> @MCCREEEEEEEE @itsJOSHtime @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 Oh no not again
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   12hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 We all deserve a break after what happened
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   12hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @Northingale @SimonOfficiale Excuse me but what do you mean by vacation?? You guys can come so you can document my date with @_RK800
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   12hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @Northingale @SimonOfficiale @_RK800 Fuck off, Markus
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   12hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficial @_RK800 Fuck off, Markus (2)
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   12hr
> 
> @Northingale @itsJOSHtime @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 Stop fighting and get in the car. Markus you're driving.

 

 **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   12hr

Okay Markus driving us might be a mistake #saveus

_[A video of Markus and Connor talking in the front seat. Markus kept looking at Connor even though he's on the wheel]_

 

 **Jericho, Josh** _@itsJOSHtime_   12hr

Always keep your eyes on the road, kids!

_[A video of Markus talking to Connor before the car shook. North was yelling in the background]_

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   12hr

This is the 34th time North yelled at Markus to keep his eyes on  the road we've been on the road for less than one hour.

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   12hr

There's a police car behind us and I suspect it's @hank_sabbath. If it is or isn't we hope we didn't get pulled over I don't want my vacation to be over so soon.

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   12hr

"Why don't you get an automatic car" excuse us we were wanted criminal once upon a time

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   11hr

I shouldn't say this but I'm very tempted to crash this van

_[A video of North and Josh singing karaoke. Their voices are very loud and off-key. Simon was seen playing air guitar. The camera panned to Connor who chuckled because of the scene at the backseat]_

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   11hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Ah please don't. I promised Hank an eyepatch!

 

 **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   10hr

We've arrived! #NewPirateCove

_[A photo of the gang together. Josh, North, and Simon were behind and Connor and Markus half-squatted in the front. They were wearing pirate hats and eye-patches and posed ridiculously. Behind five of them was the entrance of Pirate's Cove]_

> **North**    _@Northingale_   10hr
> 
> #Squad RT @_RK800: We've arrived!
> 
> _[A photo of the gang together. Josh, North, and Simon were behind and Connor and Markus half-squatted in the front. They were wearing pirate hats and eye-patches and posed ridiculously. Behind five of them was the entrance of New Pirate's Cove]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   10hr
> 
> @Northingale @_RK800 ;u;)
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   10hr
> 
> @IAmKara @_RK800 #SquadMinusKara
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   10hr
> 
> @Northingale @_RK800 ^u^)
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   10hr
> 
> @IAmKara @_RK800 I miss you come here soon Markus can pay for you
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   10hr
> 
> @Northingale @IAmKara independent party here #webarelysurvive
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   10hr
> 
> @Northingale @_RK800 Next holiday okay? I promise ^^ We miss you too! Have fun at Pirate's Cove. We have a friend named Jerry there, he's super friendly. Say hi to him for me
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   10hr
> 
> @IAmKara @_RK800 Which Jerry? There are TONS of them
> 
>  
> 
> **Kara Williams**    _@IAmKara_   10hr
> 
> @Northingale @_RK800 ALL of them of course ^^

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800, @banaynay, @lossforwords, and 5000 more_

**Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   10hr

Behind the scene of @_RK800's newest photo. Get a room you two @OfficialMarkusM

_[The video was taken from behind New Pirate's Cove merchandise shelf. The video showed Connor and Markus choosing a pirate hat for Markus. After debating for red or blue, Connor finally chose red and put it on Markus's head. Markus then stole the moment for a quick peck on Connor's lips. Connor's face turned blue after that]_

> _Retweeted by @OfficialMarkusM, @banaynay, @lossforwords, and 5000 more_
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   10hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime SAVED AND SCREENSHOT BECAUSE CONNOR'S BLUSHING FACE IS MY KRYPTONITE
> 
>  
> 
> **pinata so tired**    _@mapleaplepine_   10hr
> 
> #relatable RT @WeLoveRK800: @itsJOSHtime SAVED AND SCREENSHOT BECAUSE CONNOR'S BLUSHING FACE IS MY KRYPTONITE
> 
>   
> 
> **[snoozzes]**    _@cuckarooyuk_   10hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Dude you're announcing your weakness to the world? What if a hitman targets you and goes after Connor instead?
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   10hr
> 
> @cuckarooyuk I wouldn't worry about him
> 
> _[A video of Connor slamming someone who about to attack Markus]_
> 
>  
> 
> **In Robo Jesus We Trust**    _@OfficialMarkusMeme_   10hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @cuckarooyuk  _[A gif of Markus staring intensely with Windows start up music playing]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   10hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusMeme @cuckarooyuk What the gentleman says ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   10hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime you do realize you're doing exactly what Markus wants, right?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   10hr
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO .
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   10hr
> 
> @ITSMEDIIIOOO fudge

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   10hr

Don't worry @_RK800, your knight in shining armor is here to save you!

_[A photo of Markus riding a white unicorn in the carousel. Markus wore his flirtiest smile. On the left edge of the photo was a boy pointing at Markus with a disgusted face]_

> **daddy camski**    _@camskiiiii_   10hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 I snorted my spagetti because of this photo
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   10hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @Northingale, @SimonOfficiale, @itsJOSHtime, and 150 more_
> 
> **bros before hoes**    _@ITSMEDIIIOOO_   10hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM  _[An edit of the original photo. On Markus's face was the caption 'Markus PDA to Connor' and on the boy's face was 'The rest of Jericho']_
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**    _@spicygreen_   10hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM the line between Markus the suave politician and Leader the android police fanboy is getting thinner and thinner
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   10hr
> 
> @spicygreen @OfficialMarkusM You guys are lucky you've only seen him like this now. Imagine being us.

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   9hr

I'll love you no matter what @_RK800

_[A selfie of Markus and Connor in front of a mirror. Their body was disporpotioned]_

 

 **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   9hr

Yes they toured the park looking like that

_[A photo of Markus and Connor walking hand in hand. They still wore their pirate hat, unlike the others]_

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   8hr

@TheCarlManfred I tried your way but it's not working

_[A video from Markus perspective. He was carrying the group's drinks. From afar you can see Connor rushing to help him._

_Connor: Let me help you!_

_Markus: Sure, you can hold this_

_Markus gave Connor his hand. Connor just looked at it, then Markus. His head was tilting in confusion. Behind Connor although was blurred, you can see it was the Jericho looking at Markus with dead eyes]_

> **Carl Manfred**    _@TheCarlManfred_  8hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Pffft you're not using them correctly #boo
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   8hr
> 
> @TheCarlManfred Or you're not that much of a player like you always told me
> 
>  
> 
> **Carl Manfred**    _@TheCarlManfred_   8hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM I have a proof and his name is Leo
> 
>  
> 
> **Leo M**    _@LeonardoNotVinci_   8hr
> 
> @TheCarlManfred @OfficialMarkusM I want no part in this
> 
>  
> 
> **Leo M**    _@LeonardoNotVinci_   8hr
> 
> @TheCarlManfred @OfficialMarkusM also I don't think it's something to be proud of dad
> 
>  
> 
> **Carl Manfred**    _@TheCarlManfred_   8hr
> 
> @LeonardoNotVinci @OfficialMarkusM You're right. But I'm still proud of you! Both of you!
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   8hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM What are you, a teenager from 2017?
> 
>  
> 
> **Gavin Reed**    _@fieldofreeds_   8hr
> 
> @OfficialKamski @OfficialMarkusM considering you wrote their code and you were a teenager in 2017
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   8hr
> 
> @fieldofreeds @OfficialMarkusM I don't need to hear from someone who ate a detergent in their youth
> 
>  
> 
> **M.F.**    _@MillsF_   8hr
> 
> Millennials are weird -._-. RT @OfficialKamski: @fieldofreeds @OfficialMarkusM I don't need to hear from someone who ate a detergent in their youth
> 
>  
> 
> **Rose Chapman**    _@roseherself_   8hr
> 
> It's Gen Z you uncultured swine RT @MillsF: Millennials are weird -._-. RT @OfficialKamski: @fieldofreeds @OfficialMarkusM I don't need to hear from someone who ate a detergent in their youth
> 
>  
> 
> **Gavin Reed**    _@fieldofreeds_   8hr
> 
> @OfficialKamski OH LIKE YOU DIDN'T
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   8hr
> 
> @fieldofreeds Too busy building a company to follow a trend, sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   8hr

Lord and the Tramp

_[A photo of Markus and Connor re-enacting the scene from 1955 animated movie 'Lady and the Tramp']_

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   8hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime How dare you call Connor a tramp!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   8hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Excuse me I was talking about you
> 
>  
> 
> **In Robo Jesus We Trust**    _@OfficialMarkusMeme_   8hr
> 
> @itsJOSHtime @OfficialMarkusM  _[A gif of Markus doing finger gun with the caption 'shot's fired']_  

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   7hr

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA @OfficialMarkusM

_[A photo of a photo from the water roller coaster. From back to front was Simon looking so done. Besides him was Josh's screaming. In front of them were North laughing her ass off, she was half-standing. In front of her were Connor and Markus being hit by the water. Only Markus looked like he was leaning towards Connor, possibly for a kiss but failed miserably]_

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   7hr

Abort mission! Abort mission!

_[A candid photo of Connor. Connor was brushing his hair with his hands and his shirt were dripping wet]_

 

 **Jericho, Josh**    _@itsJOSHtime_   7hr

@OfficialMarkusM is a scum

_[A video of Markus from Josh's perpective. They're near the changing room. "Don't go peeking at Connor." Josh whispered. Markus just looked at him dead in the eyes and entered one of the changing room]_

 

 **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   7hr

Tune in for the latest drama: Android Love only on Jericho

_[A photo of Markus who was shocked at Connor who was talking to a bunch of girls]_

> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   7hr
> 
> @SimonOfficiale where can I watch the rest of the episodes
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   7hr
> 
> @SimonOfficiale make it a @netflix special

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   7hr

Um excuse me hands off my man

_[A photo of Connor and a bunch of girls. Connor looked adorable with his messy hair, light brown sweater with dog paws print at the top pocket, and jeans. The girls are clearly flirting with him]_

> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   7hr
> 
> Um excuse me hands off my man (2)
> 
> _[A photo of Markus and one of the waiter from the Chicken Feed joint in New Pirate's Cove. They were acting all mushy with each other]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   7hr
> 
> @_RK800 babe I can explain
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yoooooomama_   7hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM oooo busted
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   7hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Relax, Markus. You're so gullible :p
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   7hr
> 
> @_RK800 Only for you u3u
> 
>  
> 
> **North** _@Northingale_   7hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 what even you guys

 

_Retweeted by @WeLoveRK800, @lossforwords, and 50 more_

**RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   6hr

Today's twitter is a blessing #ThankYouJericho #RK1000 #keepitcoming

 

 **North**   _@Northingale_   6hr

Save the best for the last

 _[A photo of the ferris wheel taken from afar]_  

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   6hr

"Good things come to those who wait." - Ancient proverb probably O(-(

_[A photo of a very long line to the ferris wheel]_

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   6hr

@SimonOfficiale bought us cotton candies for snack ilysm (/  >3<)/

_[A photo of Simon carrying 3 cotton candies in his right hand and 2 cotton candies in his left. The cotton candies are combination of pink and blue cotton candies. Simon was seen smiling really wide]_

> **I, Android**    _@laiky-laiky_   6hr
> 
> @Northingale I saw a man so beautiful I cried
> 
>  
> 
> **500 Pajamas**    _@KissThePJ500_   6hr
> 
> @Northingale @SimonOfficiale fan club where u at
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   6hr
> 
> @Northingale Get your disgusting mouth out of my face
> 
>  
> 
> **North**    _@Northingale_   6hr
> 
> @SimonOfficiale *slobbers your face*
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   6hr
> 
> @Northingale  _[A gif of  Jim Carrey with the caption 'No means no']_

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   5hr

The look at @OfficialMarkusM's face when Jerry said he can't ride with just two people.

 _[A medium close up of Markus and Jerry talking. Markus was pouting while Jerry shrugged his shoulders]_  

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   5hr

"Good things come to those who wait???" - Me questioning the ancient proverb

_[A photo of five of them together. From left to right was Josh, Simon, North, Markus, and Connor. Josh and Simon were talking. Markus and Connor were obviously flirting. North just looked at the camera with an annoyed face]_

> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   5hr
> 
> @Northingale So is Josh and Simon dating yes or no??
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   5hr
> 
> @noqueen @Northingale Not as far as we know
> 
>  
> 
> **blues of deviant**    _@noqueen_   5hr
> 
> @MCCREEEEEEEEE @Northingale Oooo I'm so confused because their fandom is quite big
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCREEEEEEEEE_   5hr
> 
> @noqueen @Northingale if you ship it doesn't mean it's real

 

 **Simon of Jericho**    _@SimonOfficiale_   5hr

So we're waiting for the firework show which starts in an hour and this happens

_[A video of Markus and Connor playing dancing arcade game. Their dancing was so in tandem they even managed to switched their station without missing a beat. There were significant crowd that gathered by them. Cheer was heard from everywhere but North's the loudest. The video ended with Markus and Connor bowing at the end of the song]_

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   5hr

I'm??? Dead???

_[A video of Connor from Markus's perspective. They just finished their dance earlier._

_Connor: I see the parkour pays off. It certainly builds your stamina_

_Markus: I see the detective work pays off. Didn't know that police officer could be ... flexible_

_Markus's voice got lower and Connor chuckled._

_Connor: I do know how to be flexible. I interfaced with Eden Club's androids after all_

_Connor winked and the camera stood frozen for the next 30 seconds before it ended]_

> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   5hr
> 
> I have died and ascended to heaven. I'm sorry my fellow androids, the Deviant Hunter got me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   5hr
> 
> Damn you @Cyberlife after all these years you sneaky company.
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   5hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Is "Deviant Hunter" Connor's nickname?
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   5hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM also holy shit Leader :'))) My insides are #shooked
> 
>  
> 
> **Est. 2018**    _@Cyberlife_   5hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM Hey, don't blame us ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   4hr

We got front seat!!! Thank you Jerry!!!

_[A selfie of North and a very happy Jerry]_

_[A photo of the stage for the firework show. It was being cleaned by the crew]_

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   4hr

Okay, we got the second row. But it's still cool! Markus and Connor took the first row though :/ #totallynotjealous

_[A photo of Markus and Connor taken from behind. They were reading a brochure, presumably about the firework show]_

 

 **North**    _@Northingale_   4hr

Anyway we met some of you today! You guys are amazing, particularly the one who cried when she hugged Markus and Connor @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale

_[A selfie of North with a 20-ish year old woman. Their faces were goofy]_

_[A photo of North in the chest of a CX100]_

_[A photo of North with an HR400 and the same CX100 as before. The androids were fighting over North while North was laughing in the background]_

_[A photo of North being swept away by BL100 with the CX100 and HR400 crying in the background]_

_[A photo of Josh with a AC700 in the arcade]_

_[A photo of Simon with a PL600 like him still in the arcade]_

_[A photo of Markus with a VS400 in Chicken Feed joint]_

_[A photo of Connor waving to a little girl near the carousel]_

_[A photo of North, Josh, Simon, and Markus with a bunch of college students near the stage of the firework show]_

_[A photo of a young woman who hugged  Markus and Connor. She was crying. Markus's face looked so confused while Connor's was pretty calm]_

> **IIIIIL**    _@lossforwords_   4hr
> 
> @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale I love that the others looked so formal yet North's pictures were so goofy
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   4hr
> 
> @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Aaaahh I wonder who cried at the last photo :>
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   4hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale it's you isn't it -_-
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   4hr
> 
> @pgsteamy @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale there're many admins on this page guess who uwu
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @pgsteamy @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale It's nice to finally meet you, Admin Lea :)
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgsteamy_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @WeLoveRK800 @Northingale @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale #BUSTED
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   4hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @pgsteamy @Northingale @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Nice to see you in person Leader ><
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   4hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale admin Lea, if you're there why won't you took pictures of Leader and Connamon roll :>
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   4hr
> 
> @toastyBrad @Northingale @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale Unlike Leader, I'm not a stalker
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   4hr
> 
> @toastyBrad @WeLoveRK800 @Northingale @_RK800 @itsJOSHtime @SimonOfficiale #betrayed

 

 **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   3hr

Today is the happiest day of my life. Thank you for inviting me today @OfficialMarkusM

_[A photo of silhouette of Markus and Connor watching fireworks. The photo was taken from behind]_

> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM LEADER DID YOU PROPOSE TO CONNOR
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin for life**    _@pgteamy_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM LEADER DID YOU PROPOSE TO CONNOR (2)
> 
>  
> 
> **it's high noon**    _@MCCREEEEEEEEE_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM LEADER DID YOU PROPOSE TO CONNOR (3)
> 
>  
> 
> **#MARKUSISLEADERCONFIRMED**    _@yoooooomama_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM LEADER DID YOU PROPOSE TO CONNOR (69)
> 
>  
> 
> **Tiana Sheldon**    _@Tianadon_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM LEADER?????!?!!?!?!?!?? CONGRATSSSSS?!?!?@?@?
> 
>  
> 
> **RK1000!!!**    _@Jeanneonni_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM OMG LEADER CONGRATULATIONSSSSSS
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM Our little stalker has grown up :')
> 
>  
> 
> **i am hungry**    _@toastyBrad_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @OfficialMarkusM leader congrats you creep :'''DDD I'm so happy for you
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   3hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @pgsteamy @MCCREEEEEEEEE @yoooooomama @Tianadon @Jeanneonni @OfficialKamski @toastyBrad No one's proposing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Elijah Kamski**    _@OfficialKamski_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 Outrageous.
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   3hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 @pgsteamy @MCCREEEEEEEEE @yoooooomama @Tianadon @Jeanneonni @OfficialKamski @toastyBrad I'm not proposing guys -_-
> 
>  
> 
> **Android Police FC**    _@WeLoveRK800_   3hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM what whyy ;u;
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   3hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 Android union is not legal yet :')
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   3hr
> 
> @WeLoveRK800 Maybe later once it's legal
> 
>  
> 
> **Dying**    _@teannetuna_   3hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @_RK800 for fun only: who's gonna take whose name?
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   3hr
> 
> @teannetuna @OfficialMarkusM We'll hyphenate, but use respective last name for work. Our last name means much more to use than just names.
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @teannetuna Awww you've thought about it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   3hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @teannetuna It's the only logical step.
> 
>  
> 
> **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   3hr
> 
> @_RK800 @teannetuna I love you so much :*
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor Anderson**    _@_RK800_   3hr
> 
> @OfficialMarkusM @teannetuna And I you :) 

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1hr

They entered sleep mode as soon as they got into the van

_[A video of North, Josh, and Simon in sleep mode. They were tangling on top of each other. The camera then panned to Connor who asked, "Is the electricity enough to charge the four of us?". The video ended there]_

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   30m

_[A video of Connor in sleep mode, but it looked like Connor was about to wake up._

_Markus: Babe, did you bring your key?_

_Connor: ... Hank is staying at the Captain's house._

_Markus: Sumo?_

_Connor: with dad ...._

_Markus: But you have your key, right?_

_Markus: Connor?_

_Markus: ..._

_Markus: Your battery is pretty low. We're pretty overboard earlier, huh?_

_The camera then approached Connor. Markus's hand then was seen ruffling Connor's hair._

_Markus: We'll just stay at Jericho then]_

 

 **Markus Manfred**    _@OfficialMarkusM_   1m

This is the last one. Good night everyone :)

_[A photo of Connor in sleep mode. His face was buried within several pillows. One of his hand was holding Markus's hand]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tomorrow afternoon]
> 
>  **Connor Anderson** _@_RK800_ 1s  
>  Y'Arrrrr!!!  
>  _[A photo of Connor, Sumo, and Hank. Sumo was wearing Connor's pirate hat while Connor and Hank wore matching eyepatches. Connor was smiling, Sumo was looking adorable as usual, and Hank was grunting though you can see he was just shy]_
> 
>  
> 
> IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!! Thank you again for reading this ~~shitpost of a~~ fic!


End file.
